New Beginnings
by xxSarla32xx
Summary: Join Nikki and her friends on their journey through high school, filled with drama, ex-crushes and mean girls! What could possibly go wrong? New Oc's will be included! Rated T for language. I do not Own Dork Diaries! Dork Diaries is property of Rachel Renee! Only thing that is mine, are my Oc's!
1. New Day

_Hello~ Just wanted to let ya know this Dork Diaries fanfiction will include new characters and ones from the actual book series. And remember to review! Thanks and enjoy! :D_

New Day

7:00 a.m. – 1 hour before class starts

Nikki yawned at the sound of her younger bratty sister waking her up. "Nikki, Ms. Penelope says that if you don't hurry up, you're gonna be late for school!" Brianna yelled as she pinched her sleepy sister's nose. "BRIANNA!" Nikki yelled, just about ready to strangle her demon sister. Only to realise Brianna was already running down the stairs shouting about Ms. Penelope making her do it. Nikki settled with rolling her eyes as she pulled the covers off her head.

Today was going to be a big day; as her mom described it. It was, because maybe FINALLY she could get a break from a certain girl, a certain girl who was none other than Mackenzie Hollister! Somehow since the 7th grade Nikki had managed to keep having a locker next to Mackenzie and having almost all her classes together. But boy was she done with that girl! Having a locker next to Mackenzie wasn't perfect, it wasn't awesome, and it sure wasn't fun!

It was like sharing a pool with a 6ft. shark in lip gloss and high heel pink boots! Not pretty! But calling Mackenzie a shark wasn't even close! That girl was an animal alright, a-one-of-a-kind animal that is. She was the nastiest, meanest, most devious and not to mention shallowest person Nikki had ever come to known. Along with her best friend Jessica. But that was last year news! This time things would be different whether Mackenzie wanted it or not!

Letting go of the topic, Nikki raced downstairs for breakfast. After all, she couldn't have a great day on an empty stomach.

7:45 a.m. – 15 minutes before class starts

Chloe hummed to herself as her dad dropped her off for school. Today was a special day; it was her first day of high school. She could already feel the eerie feeling in her stomach as her dad parked the car by the curb. She was wondering if high school would be anything like this book she has just finished reading. It was a total romance! Starring the new girl trading notes with a secret friend who she later falls in love with. And then they find out each other's identity's and confess their feelings for one another in front of the entire student body!

Boy would that be awesome or what? Having someone confess their un-dying love for you. She was mesmerized by the fantasy that she didn't even hear her dad tell her to have a great day. Stepping onto the sidewalk she continued to fantasize about the prince charming that she didn't even realise she had crashed into someone.

Namely a girl with brown hair in pig tails. "Omg Nikki!" Chloe cried, helping her bff up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" Chloe said while smiling at one her best friends. Nikki returned the smile and told her it was fine. "We need to find Zoey and Marcy, come on!" Nikki stated grabbing Chloe by her hoodie and practically dragging her down the street to school. Chloe wanted to protest but found herself thinking about the romance story. Was high school all sweet and awesome like in the book? She sure hoped so!

7:50- 10 minutes before class starts

Two girls waited patiently by an oak tree for their two best friends, who were running late, as usual. "What do you think's holding them up this time?" Marcy asked Zoey as she fiddled with the grass growing on the oak. "Maybe they got lost" Zoey stated imagining their best friends trying to find their way. "Naw, they probably got held up because Nikki fell or something" Marcy said remembering Nikki and all the times she fell. "Maybe, but no there can ONLY be one reason" Zoey said smiling a little. "I think I know what you're imagining" Marcy said returning the smile. The girls then shouted out in sync, "Chloe probably started thinking about …Doodle man again!" soon they were giggling like crazy.

"I bet she was imagining a confession from him about his undying love for her!" Marcy managed before the two friends burst into bigger fists of laughter. "For your information, he's a total hunk! And I wasn't imagining him, I was thinking about Leonardo! Which if you don't know, he's a dorky, awesome, sweet, romantic character thank you!"

Both girls turned to see Chloe and Nikki standing above them. "I'm not that big of a klutz am I?" Nikki asked smiling at her other two friends. The girls all started laughing as they hugged one another and started walking towards WCD's entrance. They talked all about sharing classes and having lockers next to each other. And especially about avoiding a certain CCP. Before they knew it, they were at the entrance of WCD.

"Ready?" Marcy asked her friends as they stopped and starred at the entrance. "On the count of four?" Zoey asked her friends as they all looked at each other. "Okay" they all said in sync.

"Four!" Marcy cried out.

"Three" Zoey said looking like a nervous wreck along with Marcy.

"Two" Chloe chimed in equally nervous while linking arms with Marcy and Zoey.

Nikki took a breath as she linked arms with Marcy.

"One."

_End of chapter one. Buahuahauh sorry you'll have to wait for more~ _


	2. Classes Begin

_Hello! :D Chapter 2's finally up. I don't know why, but every time I write something where it revolves around Chloe, I get all these new crazy ideas and I just get really inspired. I wonder if that makes me weird? Oh well :P Anyways enjoy and review! Also a special thanks to Serena and Abella! I wasn't thinking on starting chapter 2 yet, but I read your review and I was totally inspired to write it! xD _

"What?" Mackenzie shrieked, looking back at the same dork since the 7th grade. "What are YOU doing here!" she hissed tapping her perfectly manicured nails against her arm. It was just her lucky day, getting a locker next to one of the dorkiest girls in school AGAIN. "Look Mackenzie, I'm not really fond of this arrangement either!" Nikki sneered obviously annoyed with the mean girl's attitude. _This is_ _just such a great way to start the day, _Nikki sarcastically thought in her head. Things seemed to be going great, she got in school with her three best friends, and only to find out she was going to share lockers with a specific mean girl for another year.

But she wasn't the only one with bad luck, poor Marcy and Chloe were stuck sharing lockers by Pat and his stupid crew of jerk friends. Out of all of them Zoey had to be the luckiest, she got a locker by Violet so at least she had a friend to talk to. _ Well this is fantastic _Nikki replied in her head sarcastically. So far this day was turning out really cruddy. She quickened her pace; if she continued on thinking about this she was going to miss her first class, math. She prayed she could get there fast enough; like that she could easily get a spot in the back of her class before it filled up. Why did she ever think things were going to be great this year again?

First Period Classes:

Science -Chloe

Math- Nikki

English- Marcy

History- Zoey

Chloe sighed to herself as she struggled to get to her locker with Marcy. Getting to her locker was a nightmare so far. All the pranksters were around Pat laughing about some joke, while she and Marcy were trying their best to get to their lockers within 5 minutes. So far, no luck. She sighed as she heard the P.A. system announce 3 more minutes before class starts. Marcy had luckily made it to her locker and was opening it already, while Chloe still couldn't reach hers. Marcy said her good bye to Chloe and headed on, she couldn't be late for English, it was her second favorite class, after history that is. Chloe waved goodbye to Marcy and continued on heading towards her locker.

She was so close to her locker, but some guy with black spiked hair was blocking her. "Um, excuse me, could you move please?" she squeaked to the boy. He either didn't hear her or didn't care because he didn't budge. Finally at the end of her patience she spoke up to the guy, "Can you PLEASE move it? I'm going to be late for class if you don't move it" she said eyeing the guy, already annoyed at him. The guy glanced at her before moving a bit so she could make it to her locker. She muttered thanks as she grabbed her textbooks and pens. She realised she didn't even know where her Science class was, glancing at her schedule, her eyes almost popped out of her eyes.

Science was all the way on the other side of the school, on the 4th floor. There was no way she could make it! Wait. How many minutes did she even have before class started again? Her wonders were answered by the P.A. system stating only one minute left before classes would start. _I am so screwed _she thought as she ran up the stairs. There was no way she would make it in time before the bell rung.

Finally spotting her class she noticed the teacher closing the door, "wait!" she cried out almost making it. Only to have the teacher shut the door in her face. _Rude much!? _She hissed in her mind as she sighed and let herself lean against the wall, not even the first day and she was already on a teacher's bad side. She looked up to see the teacher; he looked like he was in his mid-forty's, bald and chubby with small glasses. He looked pretty funny. She then noticed he was giving her a signal with his hand, welcoming her in. She thanked her luck; the teacher was thankfully willing to overlook this!

_Yes! _She thought in her head. Luck was on her side after all. She grabbed the knob and tried to open the door, but it wasn't opening. _He locked me out_ she thought bitterly in her head. She looked inside and noticed all the strange looks she was getting. _What's up with them? _She wondered as she continued peering inside. "You're an idiot" someone whispered behind her, confused she turned and realised she was looking at the same spiked hair guy from before at her locker. "Wh-what?" she asked, totally dumfounded.

He merely motioned his finger at a sign on the door, she turned and realised exactly what he meant. The sign said _pull_, not _push. _She now totally understood why everyone was staring at her inside; she was _pushing _the door, not _pulling _it. OMG she thought, completely embarrassed by her actions, she could already feel her cheeks heating up. The boy simply shrugged his shoulders and opened the door. She quickly went in after him and took a seat in the back. The teacher stared at her for moment before continuing with his lecture on what they would be learning n science. She looked around and saw Theodore in the class with Marcus. At least she knew some people in this class.

The teacher finally finished his speech, only to add about making sure everyone would know the forces including _push and pull. _She could already tell that those words were meant for her even though he wasn't staring directly at her. She heard a snicker and turned to see Jessica with another CCP snickering at her. She ignored them and waited for the teacher to call out her name for attendance. After that was done she noticed the spiked hair guy, so his name was Justin? _What a jerk _she thought remembering his attitude to her. Her attention was brought back to the science teacher, who had brought frogs.

"Now then class, we will start dissection on these frogs in a matter of weeks" he stated ignoring the disgusted faces on the students. "I will call you out, along with your partner" he said once more, staring at his class. He continued stating partners till he was done, and handed out the work sheets they would work on. Chloe glanced at her partner; _this is going to be a long day._ She whispered in her head as she started at Justin. He had turned and was already flirting with some girls who were partnered together. _A REALLY long day, she thought sighing. _

Zoey glanced at the history clock, 40 minutes left till class ends. She couldn't wait, history wasn't bad, but since she was all alone without any of her friends to share the class with, it felt like everything was going by slowly. She looked back at the clock, 45 minutes. Wait what? She glared at the clock. It was her newest enemy, apart from Mackenzie and her gang. Hovering over her, like it was some evil thing, plotting a way to ruin her day. She just hoped everyone else was having a better day than her.

Marcy listened as Ms. Jenkins- her English teacher, continued reading some sort of summary about writing. She was glad to know Violet was in her class. It was nice knowing she had a friend in this class. When she first moved to WCD she hadn't made any friends. That was till she met Nikki and her friends. She couldn't wait for lunch by now, doing all this thinking had made her hungry. She looked back at the clock and noticed there was only 15 minutes left of class. She smiled to herself; so far high school wasn't so bad.

_So this is the end of chapter 2! :D I'm so happy I honestly just did it a couple hours ago and I wasn't expecting to finish it so fast. XD Thanks for reading~_


	3. Lunch Drama

_Hello! ;D Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Also wanted to say thank you to This's A Book Adic for your lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a great time writing it :] So yea enjoy! :D_

Chloe smiled at the bell. It was finally time for lunch, after working with Justin- who practically flirted with every girl in the class; she was more than ready to hit the sack. The moment the bell rang, all hell was set loose. Everybody ran for the door, not wanting to hear any more about frog dissection. _Looks like I won't be going out anytime soon _she thought as she watched her classmates clog the door from exit. "Omg! You freaks! Like make some room for the queens! Jeez, do you all have taffy in your ears?!". Chloe turned to see Jessica and the CCP hissing at the kids for blocking the doorway. Suddenly they parted like the Red Sea, giving way to Jessica and her CCP friend. "That's more like it boys" the CCP said giving off this huge phoney smile.

Seeing her chance, Chloe raced for the door. "Sorry!" she called out to the CCP as she realised the girl had almost fallen thanks to her. Only when out in the hall did she hear Jessica's CCP friend screech about her almost making her fall. _Whatever _she thought as she took a turn down the hall, missing the glares from Jessica and her friend.

"Omg, she is so annoying!" Jessica's friend screeched at her. Regaining her composure she turned to look at her friend. "So what are WE gonna do Jess?" the CCP asked chewing her gum obnoxiously loud. "Don't know, don't care" Jess replied while adding a layer of strawberry lip gloss to her mouth. Her friend frowned "But-" "Rave!" Jessica hissed giving her friend a glare. "Don't worry, we'll get her back for budding us AND almost making you trip" she said, while trying to calm her friend down. "It's not that" Raven replied, still frowning. "Then what is it?" Jessica asked, mildly amused with her friends attitude. "…Justin" Raven whispered, annoyed for having to say her crushes name out loud. "Ooh, it's about _Justin_" Jessica replied mockingly. She stopped though from the look Raven gave her. "Fine. Look, don't worry so much hon" she said smiling apologetically. Raven gave her a small smile with a hopeful but cruel expression. Jessica gleamed at this, and went on about how nobody would take Justin from Raven. Soon the two were walking down the halls, their laughs about what to do echoed throughout the halls of WCD.

"OMG that's crazy!" Nikki mumbled as she chowed down her lunch. "I know!" Chloe complained drinking her orange juice and trying her best NOT to laugh at Nikki's antics. "Why are you eating so fast anyways Nikki?" Zoey asked laughing. "Ugh, don't remind me" Nikki whined, her mood darkening instantly. "Well, in math class our teacher was giving out double chocolate cookies to whoever answered a question right!" she cried out dramatically. Instantly she noticed the expression on Zoey's face and sighed. "Chloe, you wanna explain?" Nikki asked giving her a small smile. Chloe instantly laughed and decided it was best to tell. She moved closer to Zoey as she started retelling what Nikki told her. _I HATE math_ Nikki thought sadly as she thought of her class.

_-Flashback-_

"Good day everybody. It is so nice to be here. My name is and starting today, I will be your new math teacher" the raven haired women said smiling towards the class. Nikki looked up to see her before something instantly caught her eye. _OMG She brought us cookies!? _Nikki whispered in her head, smiling intensely while eyeing the cookies. She had already begun her happy dance in her head as she thought of eating them when suddenly the teacher said something that destroyed her happy dance. _Oh crud!_ She thought instantly once the teacher dropped the bomb by telling them you only got a cookie if you could answer a question correctly. _I am so screwed _she thought frantically as she looked at the cookies. They were double chocolate! Who could resist those cookies? She began asking questions, to where everybody lifted their hands- eager for a cookie. Well everybody but _her. _Time went on and everyone seemed to be getting a cookie, EXCEPT for Nikki! By now she was totally desperate. "Now class, this is a right angle triangle" Ms. Rothsberry said pointing at a triangle on the board. "Can anybody tell me what the opposite of a right triangle is?" she looked up at her students till she noticed one in pigtails who still hadn't answered. "How about you Ms. Maxwell?" she asked smiling at the student who looked horrified. "Um a left triangle?" suddenly her smile dropped. "Err, not exactly" she said giving of an awkward smile. Nikki instantly felt her cheeks burn up from embarrassment as everyone looked at her. Finally the class ended and while everyone got at least 2 cookies, one student hadn't gotten a single one. After her left triangle answer, the teacher had barely glanced at her. And every time she did, it was some awkward embarrassed look. By the time class was over Nikki had officially decided that math was not only her worst subject, it was also the most humiliating! Left triangle?! Seriously, what was she thinking?!

"Nikki? Hello?" someone called out to her. She glanced up and realised it was Zoey and Chloe. "Did you really say left triangle Nikki?" Zoey asked still giggling from the Incident. "Maybe..." she whispered, feeling her face heat up again. "Wait, where Marcy?" Chloe asked distracting Nikki from her thoughts. The only response was a grumbling stomach. They turned to see Marcy behind looking a bit embarrassed from her stomachs sounds. The girls all laughed as Marcy sat down and started eating her sandwich, "sorry about being late, I ended up talking with Violet longer than I expected" she said smiling at her friends. "Oh cool, how was she?" Chloe asked smiling. Soon the four girls were going on and on about their classes and who were in it.

Until Chloe spilled some of her orange juice on Marcy's shirt. "I am so sorry Marcy! I can be such a klutz!" Chloe said looking down at the stain. "Don't worry, I'll go get some napkins" Marcy replied laughing at Chloe's expression. "I'll join you!" Chloe said getting up and making her way with Marcy to the cafeteria serving table. Zoey and Nikki giggled and continued talking all about what they had for next period.

"There's the napkins" Marcy exclaimed smiling after finally finding them. Just as she reached for them, someone else reached for them too. "Sorry" she said turning around to apologize when she realised exactly who it was. "Watch it dork" Mackenzie said giving her a daring glare. Ever since Marcy had interrogated her in the office and made Mackenzie chicken out of telling the principle what happened, Mackenzie had kept her eye open for any opportunity to publically humiliate her. Suddenly Marcy noticed the Jessica and another CCP standing next to her. "Uh can I help you?" Marcy asked nervously looking at the three. "You know what your friend did!" Jessica hissed making Marcy cringe, she really couldn't stand these girls and their attitudes.

"Don't talk to her like that" she turned around and realised Chloe was by her side telling the CCP's to back off. "Speak of the devil" the other CCP whispered into Mackenzie's ear. She gave an evil smirk towards Chloe and Marcy to which she replied with sarcastic rolling eyes. "I don't know what your problem is, but can we please put this behind us?" Marcy asked shrugging. "You stay out of this; it has nothing to concern you!" Jessica spat looking back at Chloe. "What did I do again?" she asked innocently glaring at the three CCP girls. "Wait a second, I remember you!" Chloe cried out pointing at the CCP. "You were the girl this morning, in science class!" Chloe said, instantly remembering the girl. "Wait are you mad cause I almost tripped you?" Chloe asked stunned by her silly attitude. "Not that weirdo" the girl snapped back. "Oh and my name Is Raven, but cool people call me Rave" she hissed glaring at Chloe. "But YOU aren't cool, so don't talk to me unless talked to" she said insulting Chloe more.

Marcy was panicking, this was not going good. It wasn't even third period yet and Mackenzie with her fashion snob friends were already starting to pick a fight. Things were not going to end good if they continued this way. "Um maybe you're over reacting a little bit?" Marcy asked the girls timidly. "Can it dork, this doesn't concern you!" Raven barked rolling her eyes. "Actually since your being mean to my friend it does!" she barked back. Only then did she realise that a small group was forming around them. "Can we go now, or do you still need to blow off steam?" Chloe replied sarcastically. Oh boy was this gonna be a dramatic lunch period. "Yo Rave what's up with your attitude?" someone asked from behind them. They all turned and Chloe immediately freaked in her head as she realised who it was. Justin. "I remember you, your that weird girl from science" he replied in a calm tone though he seemed annoyed at Raven. "My friend is _not_ weird" he turned to see some geeky girl in glasses staring back at him. "And who are _you, _four eyes?" he laughed back, loving his old joke. He noticed her cheeks go red from humiliation until covered with her somewhat saddened expression.

"Pick on someone your own height" she murmured to him, while her friend came and gave her a shoulder squeeze. "Uh, hey Justin!" Raven said trying to catch his attention while looking at Jessica who seemed worried. "Whatever, let's just go Rave" Jessica hissed before marching off with Raven and Justin.

"What's their problem?" Marcy whispered to Chloe who merely shrugged her shoulders in response. "Come on, let's just go back to our table" Chloe murmured back to Marcy who nodded in response. "Don't worry about what he said" Chloe assured Marcy who gave a small smile in response.

"What is your problem Rave!?" Justin barked at her. She had really been ticking him off for a while now. It wasn't that he didn't find her annoying in general but lately she was acting worse than ever. "She budded us! And almost made me trip!" Raven hissed upset by his attitude, she had expected him to back her up in this, not turn against her! "Who cares? Jesus, I'm tired with your attitude _Raven_" he spat the last words with such venom it made her cringe. "Not another love quarrel, god when are you two going to get together?" the two looked over to see Mackenzie with Jessica, rolling her eyes at the two. "Ugh, we are NOT a couple" Justin replied annoyed. For the longest time, his friends had been pushing him into liking Raven and he was done with it. "Please hon, when you two hook up lemme know, Kay?" Jessica asked whiling adding mascara to her eyelashes. "Whatever" Justin mumbled before storming off towards his guy friends. _Who wants to hang out with such annoying girls anyway? _He thought in his head until he heard his name being called by Pat. "Be right there!" he yelled back, picking up his pace.

_I outta get Rave back, maybe even by getting a date or two with that girl. What was her name again? Darcy? No..Uhh._ "Justin!" Pat yelled annoyed by his friends daydreaming. _Whatever _he thought sourly as he made his way to the guys. He'd find out soon enough.

_Okay! So finally done with chapter 3, sorry for the wait~ But I'm happy to let you all know that I'm done with my midterms so I'll be able to get writing more! :D So Justin and Rave are two of my OC's! I'm so happy to finally introduce them! :3 Also I wanted to say thank you for the reviews! xD Thanks for reading, and remember to review! I honestly think writing about Nikki in math was hilarious! I could totally imagine that happening? Anyone else? Well aside from bringing cookies to a classroom. xD I actually got that left triangle joke from this hilarious show called Raising Hope! I totally recommend it! One of my favorite comedies. :D_

_Spoiler for next chapter: Justin has his eyes on Marcy; New Oc's will appear, good and bad! ;) And we'll be seeing a character I'm sure you're all waiting to see! _

_Thanks for Reading! Can't wait to see you next time! ;)_

_-Sarla32 _


	4. New Kids

_Hello everyone! So sorry I haven't gone around to posting a new chapter. I recently had an accident and ended up getting to stay at home for like 5 school days, which was totally awesome. Except that it snowed every day and I wasn't allowed outside. _

_But I had no motivation what so ever for starting this chapter. Most likely because I just felt depressed about not being allowed to go out to the snow. Anyways I hope everyone likes this chapter! I actually had great time writing it! :D Thanks, and remember to Review!_

"Are you sure you're going through with this man?" Pat asked Justin. He knew Rave had this obvious crush on his friend- heck who didn't know. But _this_ he had not been expecting.

"Damn strait I am" Justin replied. "But of all girls, why a dork?" Pat asked confused. He just couldn't understand why out of the whole student body he had picked such a ... well, loser.

It was already obvious that Justin shared none of the feelings Rave had for him. But being tied down? That was one thing Justin could never do. Especially considering how many girls he flirted with daily and how many he broke up with.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked smirking at his friend's expression. Pat merely stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "Ugh, fine" Justin sighed already annoyed for having to explain. Pat just smirked at him.

"Well first, this girl has an attitude, which is going to be fun to play with. Second, I can't actually go after any of the girls who are all about the popularity which is like 80% of the girls here. Why? Because any of the popular girls will be way too easy and Rave won't get annoyed because of how easy it will be." Pat nodded while Justin continued.

"Plus all the popular girls here are way too clingy. And third, since she's not popular, nobody will pay attention to her if she cries or something about it, nor will anybody really stand up for her to me. Considering how dangerously popular I am" Justin explained giving a wink at the end for fun.

"Do you now see? This will be fast, easy, and she won't be clingy to me" he finished smirking at his reasons to his friend. "Ya know, that's pretty well thought. For you anyways" Pat joked laughing along with Justin.

"So what are you gonna do first?"

"Well I searched around and apparently 5th period she doesn't have classes because she helps out at the library. Which is exactly, why we are out here". Justin said, motioning towards the door with the sign that had "LIBRARY" imprinted in bold black letters.

Pat nodded before looking back at Justin.

"Good job bro. So what are we gonna do?"

"Thanks man. Anyways.." Justin replied leaning in and whispering his master plan into Pat's ears. The two smiled back at each other before continuing on talking about the stunt that was going to be pulled.

Finally done with going over what was going to happen, the friends shared a look before one reached out and opened the door. Quickly, they rushed inside and peered behind a bookshelf, looking for the girl.

"There she is" Justin whispered to Pat who nodded. "And what's her name again?" Pat asked staring at the short girl in glasses. Talk about dorky.

"Don't know" Pat stared skeptically at his friend. "So let me get this straight, you made up a plan that involved getting this girl to like you. Only to have you crush her heart later on just to annoy Rave. And you don't even know the girl's name".

"Well yea, pretty much" he responded laughing lightly at his friends comment. "Hey Marcy!"

Both boys looked up to see a girl in pigtails walking up to her, followed by two others girls following behind. "Oh hey guys" she replied flashing them a smile as they began to talk. Both Pat and Justin leaned forward with their ears, starting to eavesdrop on the four.

"Oh hey guys" Marcy called out smiling towards her friends. "So one more period before schools over, you guys happy?" Chloe asked. "Yes!" they all cried out in union, immediately bursting into laughter. They stopped instantly once seeing the librarian give them a glare and settled into small fits of giggles.

Once they calmed down they just stood there silently looking at one another.

"So, I need to tell you guys something awesome" Nikki whispered finally breaking up the silence.

"We're all ears" Zoey replied while everyone watched Nikki. "Well, next period is English and I found out this year I'm sharing English with Brandon!" she squealed the last part in utter excitement making all the girls stare at her with amused faces. "That's awesome Nikki"

"Totally! I'm so happy for you girl!"

"You better invite us to the wedding, you got that?"

The three friends laughed as Nikki turned bright red from Chloe's words.

"Well Brandon asked me today in biology if I wanted to sit with him in English!" Nikki squeaked out ignoring the giggles form her friends for her blushing. Soon all four were sharing a group hug and wishing Nikki luck. "Thanks guys!" Nikki said smiling.

"So I'm going to go on to make sure and to get a spot next him" Nikki said already heading for the exit. The three girls said their goodbyes as she walked out of the library. Zoey was just about to say something but was instantly cut off by the assistant librarian calling them over.

"Hey Ms.G, what's up?" Zoey asked curiously at the assistant librarian.

"Hello girls, I need to ask a favor from you two" Ms.G replied smiling while looking at Zoey and Chloe.

"What would you like us to do?" Zoey asked while Marcy went back to work in organizing the library books.

"Can you hear anything man?" Pat asked Justin as he leaned over a bit more behind the bookshelf. They had been eavesdropping on the girls and everything had been fine until the librarian called them over. Their hideout was useless now that they couldn't hear anything.

"Shhh!" Justin hissed leaning forward just like Pat. "Jus- shh!" Justin hissed at his friend for making noise. The last thing he wanted was for the librarian to catch them skipping class.

It was only the first day, and there was no way he was going to let himself get detention.

"God damn it Justin!" Pat hissed grabbing his friend and running behind another bookshelf. Justin was about to ask what was wrong with him but was silenced by Pat making motions with his hand.

He turned around and finally noticed what Pat meant. It seemed the two girls were leaving. Meaning Marcy was alone. Perfect.

"So what now?" Pat asked looking back at his friend. "Just go, I got this covered" Justin replied while watching Marcy walk down to the shelf's, organizing the books. He had the perfect plan.

"Okay man, see ya" Pat whispered before making his way to the exit of the library. Justin gave him a wave before turning back at Marcy. It was time.

"Mhm mm mhm" Marcy mummed to herself as she organized the books on the shelf. "Jeez, does anyone here know where to put back books?" she groaned while fixing the books. "Alright, let's see" she murmured as she scanned through the shelf, all the books were in order, at last.

She looked up to the last shelf. _Thank god _she murmured in her head as she stared at the top shelf. Thankfully all the books were already in order. _Wait a second _she thought before turning back to the shelf. Ugh, they were almost all put back correctly. Somebody obviously had no idea on how to put books away correctly.

She groaned as she looked back up, there was no way she could reach the book. It was really times like this that she hated being so short. She couldn't even reach the shelf on her tippy toes and boy was that saying something!

"Need some help miss?" a voice whispered into her ear. She instantly freaked and let out a small shriek as she turned around punching whoever it was on the nose. "Holy shit my nose!" the boy half shouted half whispered while covering up his now bleeding nose. "Oh my god. I am so sorry!" Marcy cried out, the full weight of guilt hovering over her.

"It's no problem, I guess I shouldn't have snuck up from behind you" he replied calmly though he seemed to look a bit annoyed.

"Wait a second, I remember you" she exclaimed as she got a better look from him. "You're that guy from lunch!"

"Nice seeing you here four eyes" he murmured as he wiped the blood from his nose on his shirt. "Maybe I shouldn't have apologized" she whispered more to herself than him.

"Excuse me?" Justin asked his eyes instantly looking at her from the small comment she had thought had gone unheard. "What?" Marcy asked, oblivious to the shock on his face.

"Er um uh, never mind" he whispered, still surprised from her comment. This was not going at all like he had planned it. "You wanted that book right?" Marcy turned as he grabbed the book she had been trying to reach, and in one swift move he placed it exactly where it should have been.

"Oh, uh thanks!" Marcy replied while staring at the book. The two shared an awkward tension as nobody said anything.

"….So your Justin right?" Marcy murmured looking down at her shoes. "Um yea" he replied, feeling rather awkward. "Wait.. how do you know my name?" he looked back at her surprised as he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh I just heard you being called by it so I assumed..." Marcy trailed off looking back down at her feet. Awkward silence once again.

A quick smirk appeared on Justin's face as he leaned closer to Marcy. "Are you sure you weren't just stalking me?" he whispered as he pulled off this flirtatious grin. "Uh not really" she replied feeling weird from his sudden change in attitude. And once again awkward silence hit them.

_This is not going well _Justin replied in his head as he stared at Marcy. They had been staring and talking on and off for nearly ten minutes now and he hadn't even been close to getting her to smile at him! This was really going to be a lot harder than he thought. It seemed like everything he said, she had a calm awkward answer too, that left no conversation to grow from it.

"So your Marcy right?" he asked her, feeling rather stupid. He already did know her name. "Uh yea, wait how do you know my name?" she asked confused, finally looking up to face him.

_Crap _he hissed in his mind, he hadn't realised how stupid he was for asking that. "Are you stalking me?" she asked in a playful tone while giving him a small playful smile. He had to admit, it looked cute.

But instead all he did was laugh. He had no idea she had a sense of humour, kinda made this seem more fun. "Maybe I do, what cha gonna do about it?" he replied casually though he also had a playful smile on his face. Marcy opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Marcy, can you come over here please?" Ms.G asked kindly though her voice seemed strained.

"Coming!" Marcy replied before hurrying along. "Wait a sec!"

Marcy turned to see Justin catching up to her. "So I'll see ya later, right?" he asked with a grin on his face. "Uh sure" Marcy replied and gave him a small goodbye wave as he walked out the library door.

"Marcy!" the librarian cried out, already starting to lose her patience. As Marcy hurried along she couldn't help but wonder. What the hell just happened?

"Hey Nikki!"

She smiled as she turned around and looked at the same boy she had rushed through the halls to get a seat next to for English.

"Hey Brandon!" she responded blushing a little from the grin on his face.

_Okay stay cool, stay cool _she thought in her head as she calmly stared at Brandon. "Nikki?" "Uh, sorry! What did you say?" she asked sheepishly still blushing. Brandon let out a small chuckle as he stared as her. "So you want to sit together, right?" he asked smiling at her cuteness.

"Totally!" she replied smiling back. Soon the two were talking about their classes and teachers while laughing at their silly jokes. They were talking about the new math teacher before being rudely interrupted.

"Like hey Brandon! Omg, how are you? I totally missed you!" Mackenzie exclaimed, putting her hands together in a sweet manor. "Hey Mackenzie" he replied calmly, though he seemed annoyed from her for intruding in his conversation. She gave him a grin but stopped when she looked at Nikki.

"Hi…Nikki" she sneered rather obnoxiously at Nikki who merely rolled her eyes at Mackenzie. "Hey Mackenzie.." she replied annoyed by the glare she was getting.

"So Brandon, I was like totally wondering! You wanna like sit next to me in English?" she asked while twirling her hair around her finger and fluttering her eyes. It was obviously a desperate attempt to gain his attention.

Nikki gave her a small glare, before looking back to Brandon.

"Gee, Mackenzie. That sounds nice, but I already decided to sit by Nikki" he replied giving an awkward half forced smile.

"Oh its fine, I… actually already had plans!" she replied while trying to hide her anger towards Nikki.

She walked over and took a seat by Rave who gave Nikki a glare before looking back at her friend.

"So wanna sit down?" Brandon asked Nikki, gesturing towards two seats that were empty. "Sure Brandon" she replied giving him a warm smile. Soon they were chatting away again. Not even noticing the glares from Mackenzie and Rave.

"Kids, if I can get your attention please?"

Everyone stopped chatting and watched the English teacher as she talked about what they would learn. She finished off with some interesting news that made everyone become silent.

"Also, we will be having two new students joining us all the way from California" the teacher informed smiling at how well behaved the kids were acting.

"Everyone this is Isabelle and Zack" the teacher replied while gesturing for two students to come into the room.

Nikki couldn't help but stare, the girl who walked in looked just like a model. She had this strait black hair that reached all the way down to her waist.

She looked absolutely flawless. Not to say the boy looked bad, he looked just like a male version of her, with dark messy hair and blue eyes just like the girl.

"Um kids, this is Isabelle and this is Zack" the teacher announced while gesturing towards the students.

All eyes were staring at the two. They looked like the newest thing from a fashion magazine.

"Do you kids want to say anything?" the teacher looked at them, with a wondering look on her face.

Instead of any reply the two calmly walked forward and sat down by some empty desks, looking anywhere but at the burning gazes from everybody wondering just who they were. Rave narrowed her eyes a bit as she stared at the girl. _Isabelle huh? _She whispered bitterly in her head.

Ignoring the vibe in the room, the teacher continued talking about other things they would be doing in English. But there was only one thing Rave could think about right now. It was something Mackenzie had just whispered to her. And it left her wondering. Who exactly was this Marcy girl? And what the hell was she doing with Justin?

_So that's the end of this chapter! I'm sorry that this chapter was mainly about Justin and Marcy. I wasn't really planning on it, but it just happened! XD So Isabelle and Zack are two more of my OC's! :D I can't wait to write more about them in the next chapter : ] ~So thanks again for reading xP_

**NEXT TIME ON NEW BEGININGS:**

**Will Justin be able to get at least a date with Marcy? How will Rave react to the news? And who exactly are these two new characters? Good or Bad? Should a specific dork be worried?**

**Learn it all in the next Chapter of New Beginnings! **


	5. Convincing Jessica

_Hello, so just wanted to give a big thanks to all the reviews again. :) Anyways, wanted to let everyone know that I've been reading a fan fiction called "Dork Diaries - Tales of 2 Not-So-Popular Girls" which is written by Princess Taylor Kokoro Ai Hai._

_And I just wanted to say to all the haters, not cool! Insulting her story like that .If you have nothing nice to say, don't type it. If you don't like it, you don't read it, but don't go around saying things that are offensive towards the author personally. I won't stand for any bully doing this! :O Understood? Good. :P Anyways on lighter news, here's the newest chapter of New Beginnings! :D_

* * *

"No way dude"

"Yes way" Pat replied laughing along with his group of friends. "That teacher's a crazy man" one of the guys called out to which they all agreed.

"So since school's over what do you guy's wanna-PAT!" he stopped midsentence while turning around and looking to see the source of the shout.

"Look who's coming man," one of his friends replied while rolling his eyes.

Pat sighed in dismay at the girl who looked about ready to strangle someone. It was Jessica walking up to him and his group of friends, with anger obviously written all over her face. "If you all will excuse me for a sec" he replied before making his way to Jessica. The boys merely snickered before going back to their conversation.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked while ignoring the annoyed expression she was giving him. "I think you know _exactly_ what's _going _on!" she snapped back.

"Know what?" he asked innocently though he was starting to worry a bit from the anger he could tell was starting to boil inside her. "I'm not up for chit chat Pat! Now what the hell is up with your stupid best friend?!" she barked at him, making a few people turn over and stare at them for a moment.

"What do you mean? He's always acting stupid" Pat replied in a joking matter, hoping to lighten up her mood a bit. She gave him a hard stare for another moment before rolling her eyes playfully.

_Thank god _he murmured in his head for her reaction.

Talking to a mad Jessica was like asking for a death punishment. It wasn't something you wanted and it sure was scary. "Okay seriously, Pat. What is up with Justin?" she replied though she wasn't annoyed like before. Pat grinned to himself, time to play the innocent and dumb.

"What's up with Justin?" he asked innocently, making Jessica narrow her eyes at him.

"Don't play dumb with me" she replied calmly though she was feeling anything but calm.

"Play dumb about what?"

"You know exactly what!"

"Not really."

"Yes you do."

"Do what?"

"Pat!" she finally snapped while grabbing him by his shirts collar and pulling him close.

"Fine" he replied while giving her a crooked smile which she replied with her eyes rolling.

"Justin's in love okay?" He calmly stated, though he was bursting with laughter inside his stomach. Jessica just stood there, eyes wide. It was hilarious to Pat.

She stayed like a frozen statue for another moment before blinking and coming to her senses.

"Come on Pat, be serious" she replied while shaking her head at the thought of Justin in love. Just no way could that happen.

"I am being serious" he answered while acting offended to her words.

"You're not serious? This has got to be some sort of stupid joke" she assured him, though it seemed like she was trying to assure herself more.

"Nope. He actually likes her. Seriously Jess, what other reason would he want to score a date with the dork?" he replied nonchalantly, while giving her a convincing look.

"No freaking way.." she murmured to herself, while looking down at her shoes. He decided to pat her, hoping it would take her out of shock. And better yet, drop the accusation.

Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she gave him the hardest look she could muster before going off on a shouting riot.

"What the hell where you thinking?! Letting him go out and do this?! What about Rave! And why wouldn't you stop him you idiot! Ugh, why are you so stupid!" she cried out in less than five seconds.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Jess" he whispered to her while trying to ignore the stares they were getting from people walking by.

Bad move. This only made her more upset and she started rambling off again on his stupidity and about how he couldn't tell her what to do.

She could have gone on for hours if Pat's hand hadn't covered her mouth.

"Will you just shut it for a minute!" he snapped back, obviously startling the girl as she was usually the one yelling at him and not the other way around.

"Look, I may not like the idea of Justin having a crush on Marcy, but in the end it's his choice! Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't at least respect it a bit" he asked her finally cooling off from his angry moment.

Jessica stared at him for another moment before realising his hand was still on her mouth, she instantly bit down, making him shout out a curse word and instantly move his hand away from her mouth.

"What about Rave" she murmured at him who clearly wasn't paying any attention to her as he was still rubbing on his hand.

"Pat! What about Rave!" she stressed out, obviously convinced by him now and immediately worried about her friends feelings.

Pat could feel a boulder lifted from his shoulders, _she believes me_. He thought in his head, thanking god for it.

It wasn't that Pat was a bad liar, no way. It was just that Jessica could be so hard to convince when her mind was set one way.

"Look, I don't know what's going to happen either, but just try not to talk about it to Rave" he reassured her as she looked down at her feet again.

"Got it" she replied with a determined look on her face. Pat gave her a cocky grin before saying his goodbyes and heading back to his friends. It was finally over.

She furrowed her brows together, this just didn't make sense. It was obvious Pat was lying, but just why was he lying. She couldn't figure it out. She needed answers.

Her eyes widened at a plan already forming in her head.

She quickly spun around and ran up to Pat, calling for him again. He seemed a bit surprised by her sudden outburst but quickly recovered and asked her what was wrong.

"Can I hang out with you?" she asked him while giving these pleading eyes. "Umm…" he replied, while looking back at his friends. Before he could answer though, his friends cut him off by all stating how they had to go home.

Though they seemed rather happy than upset.

Pat gave them a glare as they all calmly walked away though anybody could tell from most of their faces it took everything for them not to burst into laughter.

Jessica's eyebrow rose slightly as she looked back at Pat.

"Well, it's only me and you now" he replied awkwardly, she merely let out a small chuckle before grabbing him by the shirt and dragging him down the street.

"What are you doing!" he snapped back, already annoyed by her methods for "hanging out."

"You're obviously not telling me the truth about Justin, so until you do, I'm not letting you go anywhere. Now where do you want to eat? I'm starved" she calmly stated though Pat was in utter complete shock.

He stifled a groan as Jessica continued dragging him towards a small cafe.

He made a small mental note to murder his best friend the first chance he got.

* * *

"Rave you need to chill" Mackenzie replied in a soothing voice while calming her friend down. They had gotten to her house merely ten minutes ago and Raven had come to crying in her friends arms about Justin.

It was times like this she wished Jessica could be here. She was way better at supporting friends and comforting them than Mackenzie. Which made a question dawn on Mackenzie.

Where was Jessica? Sucking it up, she turned back to Rave whose eyes were still watery and red.

"Why do you even bother?" she asked Rave while rolling her eyes, it's not that she wanted to hurt her friend but she was still curious as to why she put up with such a guy.

"Same reason you go after Brandon" she replied calmly while staring at Mackenzie's pink wall. Mackenzie merely nodded before her eyes lowered a bit at what happened during English.

He had picked_ Nikki _over her to sit by. Nikki. The dork. The girl she hated. The girl who had the mad art skills she wished she had. The girl that he considered a best friend.

In one word, she loathed her. With her stupid short brown hair and eyes, she was only average. She wasn't special. She didn't have pretty blonde hair, or blue eyes. She was just average

. And yet, he liked her, she was his friend. His date for the Halloween dance last year. She was only average, nothing special. Yet he treated her like she was the best thing ever.

Why didn't he treat her like this? Why every time she tried to flirt with him, do what the latest magazine said to do, he merely shrugged it off. Why didn't he understand how hard she tried? Why didn't he like her?

"Mackenzie?" Raven half shouted at her friend, finally succeeding in gaining her attention. "Sorry hon" she mustered while keeping her eyes steadily on the ground. No way was she going to be caught crying for some stupid guy.

"Are you still upset about today?" Rave asked though she already knew the answer. "Yea" Mackenzie replied while thanking her friend for the support she gave through a tight hug.

"Don't worry girl!" she assured her friend who gave a smile in appreciation.

"So, did you see that dork's clothes or what?" Rave sneered obnoxiously gaining a full grin from Mackenzie.

"Oh my god. I know!" Mackenzie cried out while giggling at Rave's face.

Finally letting go of the topic of boys, the two friends ended up talking all about the newest fashion senses. Fully forgetting about their own problems. And having a good time.

* * *

"God, don't remind me" Isabelle sneered while drinking her chocolate milkshake.

Her brother merely rolled his eyes at her antics while giving off an awkward smile. "It could have been worse."

Isabelle gave him a soft smile before shaking it off. "But Zack! Everybody was staring at us! Talk about weird!" frustrated, she grabbed her straw and started jabbing it into her almost finished milkshake.

"Did you make any friends?" she asked him, curiosity taking over her frustration. "Not really my style" he replied nonchalantly while looking down at the book in his hands.

Isabelle let out a sigh at her brother's response. She wasn't surprised about this at all; he was always the calm quiet one. But still, she was hoping he'd make at least one friend. Though it didn't seem realistic.

"What about you?" he asked after a nice calm silence.

"Kind of, I don't know."

"Don't worry, it's not like we're the first people to transfer schools, we'll make it through this" he assured her while giving a small smile and gently squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Zack."

"Anytime" he replied while she gently returned the squeeze. He understood her frustration, because of their looks, people expected a lot from them.

People expected Zack to be the hot guy who flirted and got girlfriends each day. But he wasn't even close to that.

He was just a shy, calm guy who got along better with books than people. Same went for Isabelle, she looked like an ice queen but she was far from this.

She wasn't a person for makeup; she was a girl for sports. And she wasn't a shy girl like people thought of her to be. She and her brother were far from the same.

While he was calm, she was loud and silly. But they still cared deeply for each other just like any other pair of siblings.

"So, any cute boys you saw?" she asked him while giving off a small grin. He immediately flushed at her question and gave her a glare.

"Isabelle!"

She merely laughed at her brother's baffled expression.

"Um, excuse me?" a girl asked them from behind. Both a bit startled, looked up to see a girl looking right back at them.

* * *

"So sorry to interrupt but I kind of dropped my pencil under your table" Chloe stated, slightly embarrassed for having to bother them.

"No problem" Zack replied before leaning over and giving Chloe her pencil back. "Thanks" she said giving off a small smile to them. The siblings returned the gesture before going back to looking at each other.

"Err, uh wait" Chloe asked once more drawing their attention.

"You guys go to WCD, right?" she asked a tad curious. "Yea, we just got transferred" Isabelle replied while giving a smile. It was nice to know that they might be making a friend.

Suddenly Chloe's eyes popped out as she looked at the book Isabelle had under her arm.

"OMG you're reading the Mortal Instruments too?" she cried out in glee. Isabelle looked at the book and smiled.

"Yea, I love the series!"

"I know right!" Chloe cried out once again in utter excitement. Once exchanging names, Chloe and Isabelle continued talking all about the series not even noticing Zack let out a small smile at the two.

"I'm so in love with Alec and Magnus!"

"Same!" Isabelle replied laughing at Chloe's antics.

"Ugh, I don't get you two" Zack replied while shaking his head. "Chloe!" both girls looked up to see Zoey walking up to them.

"Oh hey Zoey! I want to introduce you to Isabelle and Zack" she answered while pointing towards the two.

"Hi, what's up" Zoey asked politely while giving a smile. "Jeez Chloe, are you bothering people again?" she asked playfully while giving her friend a smile.

"For your information, I just made two new friends!" Chloe cried out in triumph while pointing back at Zack and Isabelle.

"I'm sure you did."

"I'm serious Zoey, whether you believe it or not, Isabelle loves the Mortal Instruments series just like me!" she cried out the last part in utter happiness.

"You do?" Zoey asked while giving Isabelle a smile. "Yup, but my brother doesn't" she replied while giving him a playful glare.

"Nice to know someone's on my side" Zoey answered while laughing.

"No offense, but I just don't get how people like the series!" Zack's ears instantly perked up and he agreed with her. Soon the four we're all debating on whether it was a good series.

Instantly sharing laughs at Chloe's silly attitude.

"You guys!" they all turned to see Marcy and Nikki giggling at all their small debate.

"That's our cue Chloe" Zoey replied as she remembered that she had come to take Chloe back to their spots in the café.

"You guys want to come over and meet the rest of the gang?" Chloe asked Zack and Isabelle who gave smiles in return. "We aren't intruding right?" Zack pondered, not wanting to seem rude.

"Oh no, you guys are our friends!" Zoey instantly assured them while Chloe gave a smile. Both siblings looked back at each other and with a nod they both stood up and agreed to come over.

While walking over, Zack whispered into his sister's ear, "looks like we made some friends huh?" he asked in a happy tone. Isabelle gave him a smile in return.

Once meeting Nikki and Marcy, the twins instantly became friends and continued on talking with their new friends about all sorts of things.

"So this guy's been trying to get a date with you?" Isabelle asked a bit surprised from what Marcy had just told her and Zack.

"Yea, he's kind of weird" she replied, while giving off a shrug with her shoulders. Soon Nikki and everyone else had informed Isabelle about Mackenzie and Pat's groups. Making sure they knew to be careful.

"So just be careful with them" Nikki answered after filling both teens on everything that Mackenzie and Pat had done to them and other people.

"Speak of the devil, look you guys" everyone turned around to see what Zoey was just referring to.

It was Pat and Jessica walking into the café. Well more like Pat being dragged into the café by Jessica.

They all exchanged looks before looking back, hoping the pair wouldn't notice them.

* * *

"Jessica" Pat whined once more as a desperate attempt for her to let go of his shirt. She may not have looked like it, but she was strong. Extremely strong, to be exact.

"Suck it up" she snapped back before grabbing two seats by the window and promptly sitting down.

"Now you're going to tell me what Justin is up to" she threatened him while he gulped. She could be scary when she wanted to be, especially when it concerned her friends.

"I already told you, Justin's in love" Pat cried out, praying for her to accept it and move on. But there was no such luck.

_Dammit she's stubborn _he thought already annoyed by how persistent she was being.

"Why can't you accept it? He's in love! You should be happy" he answered her, only to be giving another glare.

_This is going to be a LONG day _he bitterly thought in his head as Jessica continued interrogating him.

However unaware to the two, some certain dorks were hearing everything he was saying about Justin "liking" Marcy.

* * *

_So tada! I'm done this chapter! :D I'm really happy on how this turned out XD I was really stumped originally on how to start the chapter but it soon started to come naturally and I ended up finishing it earlier than expected. Which is good news. :3_

_Anyways about the Mortal Instruments series, I LOVE IT! XD And call me a hopeless romantic but I love Alec and Magnus together! :) And I honestly can't be the only one, right? Anybody else? xD_

_So in reference to Isabelle asking if Zack saw any cute boys, what do you think that states about Zack? ;) I just also noticed about how it kind of seems like Pat and Jessica could be a cute pair? Any thoughts on that? XD Do you think Jessica will be convinced by Pat? And what about what Marcy heard Pat say about Justin? Do you think she'll decide to date him?_

_Remember to review! And if you have any other questions, feedback, constructive criticism, or you just want to say a quick compliment, please feel free to leave it in a review; I appreciate every single one I get! xD_

**NEXT TIME ON NEW BEGGININGS: **

**Do you think Marcy will agree to date Justin? Will Jessica continue to snoop around? Will Isabelle survive the CCPS who have their eyes on her? How will Zoey survive some drama in the library?**

**Find it all next time on New Beginnings! -Sarla32**


	6. Invitation

_So here is chapter 6~ :D I had a bit of writers block though so I don't feel it's my best. XD But I'm still fairly happy n how this turned out. So thanks for reading and remember to review!_

_-Sarla32 _

"Come on Zack!" Isabelle whined once more, while pulling down on her brother's sleeve. She hoped it would at least catch his attention, but so far, no such luck.

"Zack!" she whined once more, already at the end of her patience. Her brother didn't even look her way. Talk about being rude. Finally at the end of her patience, she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner towards him, crossed her arms and stormed off.

Suddenly realising just how ticked off he had gotten her for not listening he decided to instantly call out, apologizing and hoping to make amends.

"Look Isabelle, I'm sorry! It's just that I got so caught up reading the damn sheet."

She half turned around and gave him an icy look, "I know, I know, but I'm starved so I'm just going to go off and meet everyone at table 9. I'll see you there okay?"

He simply nodded at her icy glare as she walked down the hallway and turned to go through a different hallway. He lowered his eyes to the ground, finally feeling the full weight on giving up. Stuffing his hands in his pocket, he decided best to follow her now.

"You should join."

Surprised, he looked up to see his sister with her back turned, but clearly talking to him. "I said you should join. You'd be great at it, you have talent" she replied again while smiling a bit to herself alone. While not many saw this side to her as she was usually an ice queen, she did have a soft spot in her heart.

No later had she said this she continued taking the turn into another hallway and disappeared from Zack's sight. Not once looking back to him.

Quietly, he listened as the sounds from her steps grew quieter and quieter, till they weren't hearable anymore. "Thanks little sis" he whispered to the empty hallway while giving off a crooked happy smile.

Turning around, he looked back up to the sign-up sheet. Taking a small breath, he reached out for the pen and quickly signed his name, officially in the competition. And ready for it, especially ready for the wrath he was going to hear from his family when they figured out what he had signed up for.

"Hey guys" Zoey said as she placed her tray on the table. It was filled with the nastiest café food ever seen, at least to Zoey and her friends.

"What is wrong with your lunch?!" Chloe exclaimed as she eyed the green goo coming out the chicken wing, or what appeared to be a chicken wing. Nikki merely scrunched her nose up from the smell it had.

"Don't ask me, the lunch lady thinks I took her hair net or something, and I'm pretty sure this is her revenge" Zoey muttered before turning and throwing it into the trashcan.

"You can share with us" Nikki replied as both Chloe and she offered a bit of their food. "Thanks guys" she replied while smiling at her friends.

"Hey wait, where's Marcy, Isabelle and Zack? I thought they were going to sit with us?"

"Marcy told me that the librarian needed her to help with some books or something" Chloe replied before looking over to Nikki.

"Do you know where Isabelle and Zack are?" she asked, giving off this curious face.

Nikki merely shrugged her shoulders before whipping her head around to see if she could see them anywhere, so far, no luck whatsoever.

"Don't worry, they'll come once they finish whatever they're doing" Zoey mumbled while chewing on half a sandwich that Nikki had given her.

All girls nodded their heads before going back to talking and chowing down on their food.

"Is that all Ms. Peach?" Marcy called out, while looking back at the head librarian. "Why yes, thank you my dear" she replied with a sweet smile on her face.

Marcy gave a small goodbye wave before heading for the door.

"Oh, uh Marcy!" Ms. Peach called out as she remembered one last thing she needed done.

"Yes, Ms. Peach?"

"Could you be a dear and just drop this box with books to the storage room please?"

"Of course!" Marcy exclaimed before taking the box from Ms. Peach and heading back for the door.

"Thank you again and take care" Ms. Peach called out before turning around and heading back to her own work.

Marcy gave another wave before leaving the library and making her way to the storage room.

"Hey you!" startled by the sudden outburst Marcy turned around to notice a group of girls marching up to her. She slightly bit her bottom lip. From the looks on their face's Marcy knew one thing.

This couldn't be good.

"Not funny dude!"

"Yes…Yes it is!" Justin hollered once more before going back into a laughing frenzy. Pat rolled his eyes at his best friend while ignored the questioning stares they were receiving from passing students.

"I just can't believe you got interrogated by Jessica!" Justin cried out before turning into a giggle maniac. "Didn't know my best friend was a six year old" Pat teased lightly before getting a small glare from his friend.

"At least I wasn't dragged by Jessica" he shot back with a light snicker.

"Shut up."

"Umm, can I help you?" Marcy asked nervously while staring at the 3 girls. She squinted slightly at them, she had no idea who any of these girls. So what did they want?

"Yea. What do you think you're doing!" the tall brunette snapped making Marcy slightly cringe. The other two girls nodded their heads vigorously while giving Marcy death stares.

Marcy just stood there. Still just like a deer caught in headlights. With no idea whatsoever on what to do.

The girls instantly started snickering while pointing at her for her reaction. Marcy instantly felt her face redden from embarrassment and looked down, praying they would leave her alone already. They didn't.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" one of the girls barked while the others just stared at her. Marcy stared back at them, not knowing what to say. And rather upset with how the girl had worded it out.

She had to admit, they made it sound like she was some little kid who had been caught taking an extra cookie from the cookie jar. And she didn't like it one bit.

"Sorry, but I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me" she murmured while giving off a small cough, clearly giving them a hint. They didn't move.

"Look, just stay away from Justin. It's annoying to know you throw yourself at him."

Marcy just stood there. Did they just say that? She was baffled, especially by their accusation. They weren't even close, she wasn't throwing herself at him it was so the other way around!

He had been the one who skipped classes to talk to her.

"Got it slut?"

She froze. They did not just call her that. They had just crossed the line.

"Say's the girl who leans over to expose her cleavage" all girls turned to see Justin standing right there. With this ticked expression on his face.

"Justin.." Marcy murmured looking straight at him, she hated to admit it, but she was thankful for once that he was there. He was after all, defending her, and no way would those girls' pull a fast one with him right there.

The brunettes face instantly darkened as she stared at him. "Justin. You..Your such a…" she whispered, tears daring to spring from her eyes.

"You can dream all you want, but don't drag her into this." He replied while motioning to Marcy with his hand. His voice was covered in a cold ice.

"Just you wait, he's going to dump you like every other girl" she snapped back, looking at no one in particular, though Marcy knew it was directed to her.

"Leave her alone" Justin replied once more, with these cold eyes. Marcy had to admit, she'd never seen such threatening eyes.

"You asshole!" the girl shouted before running off, the other two following right behind her.

"Wait!" Marcy called out, only to be ignored as the girls turned down a hall. She gave out a small sigh.

So much for clearing things up.

"Why do you care? She's a total bitch. If I wasn't here, do you think she would have held up on punching you square in the face?" he replied in a rather sour mood.

"She thinks I'm throwing myself at you" Marcy murmured a bit upset by how everything had played out.

" So? Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Justin gave her an obnoxious snort.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're just so sweet" he replied while giving her a flirtatious grin. She merely held her ground, not knowing what to say.

Justin let out a sigh before deciding it was time. Looking straight at her, he asked.

"Look, do you want to date?" he asked her bluntly, staring down at the girl who had her back to him.

Marcy' eyes widened in disbelief as she turned around and their eyes met once again. "I.." Marcy murmured as she felt her face flush, she had never been one for dates. And this being the first time a boy had asked her, how could she not feel nervous?

"Well?" Justin asked while giving a smile. He knew this smile would work. It was the smile no girl had ever turned down. There was no way she would turn it down. She was just like all the other girls he'd met. And besides he had just saved her ass, so she kind of owed him.

If there was one thing he learned about girls, it was that they were easy.

All you had to do was give some sweet smiles, say exactly what they wanted to hear, and walk away just as they trust you. Makes them want you more.

Marcy gathered up her thoughts about Justin and came to a conclusion. She knew her answer.

Returning the intense gaze, she looked him strait in the eyes.

"I.."

"This is too weird."

"You've got to chill Chloe" Isabelle answered while drinking her Sprite. Zack and Marcy had been gone for nearly half the lunch period. While she had no idea where Marcy or Zack was, she didn't really worry.

Or at least not in the way Chloe did.

It wasn't like they got kidnapped right?

They were probably just busy. And with Chloe's frantic worries, it was hard starting to get hard to enjoy her lunch.

"I agree Chloe. They're probably just busy" Zoey replied. Chloe looked back at her two friends.

"How can you say that?! What if they DID get kidnapped?! What if Marcy fell down the stairs and broke her leg! What if Zack got locked out in the cold!? What if-Chloe!" both girls snapped while trying to calm her down and ignore the stares from the other tables.

Nikki gave a small laugh but instantly shut it when Zoey and Isabelle gave her a glare.

She was clearly not helping the situation.

"I'm going to go uh..get um a..." she frantically thought till an idea popped in her head. "…go to the bathroom and get a cookie! Yea, a cookie! You know how much I love those, and after math classes, I've uh been having cravings for them uh yea, like uh all day!" Nikki replied, stumbling over her words as she backed off.

Isabelle and Zoey gave her a stare before turning back to Chloe who was smiling nervously.

"Umm a guys?" she asked frantically as they gave her an evil grin.

Nikki sighed in relief for her excuse.

There was no way she was going to sit and watch her friends lecture Chloe about being over dramatic. They'd probably lecture her too for giggling.

Heading towards the hallway, she gave turned and gave Chloe a grin. Chloe replied with a pleading face. Nikki giggled at her friend. Until she saw the scary grins Isabelle and Zoey were giving her.

Nikki shuddered.

And she thought Cheerleaders were scary.

Walking down the hallway, Nikki counted the minutes. Just how long did she accurately have to walk aimlessly down the halls for it to seem like she went to the bathroom?

"What are you doing out here dork?" Startled, Nikki looked up to find none other than Mackenzie.

Oh the joy.

Nikki rolled her eyes at the girl. Just what had she done for Mackenzie to hate her so much again?

"Didn't you hear me loser? Out of my way, it's already bad enough having to share the hallways with someone like _you" _she hissed.

Sticking her nose up in a snotty like manner and giving her a glare, treating Nikki like she was some ugly pimple she had woken up with.

"You know what Mackenzie! I don't have time for you!" Nikki snapped back, not up for backing down.

Mackenzie narrowed her eyes at the girl, "You know what Maxwell! You are such a, er awesome artist! Like your drawings are to die for!" she replied, instantly looking nervous and giving these sweet smiles.

Nikki looked at her, confused. Wasn't she just trying to rip her guts out? What was she planning?

She turned around and noticed Brandon walking down the hallway, towards them.

It was no wonder now why Mackenzie started acting nice.

"Omg Brandon!" Mackenzie practically cried out as she ran right up to him, twirling her hair as a desperate attempt to capture his attention.

Nikki rolled her eyes at the girl's antics and grinned slightly as she saw Brandon shrug her off, walking up towards her.

"Hey Nikki" he said, smiling at her. With his cute brown hair slightly covering his eyes. Nikki couldn't help but blush. He looked gorgeous.

"Hi Brandon" she replied while giving back a shy smile. He grinned back at her shyness. Mackenzie just stared, mouth open. Instantly snapping out of it, she lunged for Brandon and grabbed his arm.

Breaking the special sweet moment shared between the two.

"Brandon" she said in the sweetest tone she could muster. "I was wondering if you could help me in biology! You see- sorry Mackenzie but I'm kind of busy. And I need to talk to Nikki, so if you don't mind.." he trailed off while giving a slight cough.

Mackenzie slipped her hands off his arm, she understood. With her fists turning white from clutching them so hard.

"Oh, uh don't worry! 'I'll just ask Jessica! Bye Brandon!" she replied while giving him a wink. And then sashayed down the hall. Not once looking back, even though all she wanted to do was smack Maxwell.

Nikki rolled her eyes at the girl. She HATED it when Mackenzie sashayed. Pushing her thoughts on Mackenzie aside, she turned back at Brandon.

"Um, so you wanted to talk with me? She asked him timidly, feeling herself flush lightly.

"Oh right," Brandon replied a bit caught off guard from her.

"Well yea, um this week is Betty's birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he asked while shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, Brianna can come too, if she wants. I know she wants to meet the puppies."

Nikki smiled at the fact that he remembered when she mentioned her demon sister wanting to meet the puppies. He was just so sweet sometimes.

She gave him a big smile to which he returned, blushing slightly.

"I'd love too, and so would Brianna."

The two shared a sweet kind hearted smile. Together they walked back to the lunchroom, Brandon making her laugh the whole way with his jokes. Suddenly, she realised something.

Brianna. She'd be coming to the party with her.

Crap.

"What?" Justin asked, stunned by Marcy's answer. She did not just say that.

"I'm sorry, your nice and all I guess..but well, I don't really know you."

She turned around and headed back to the cafeteria. Leaving Justin there.

Stunned.

Just what the hell had happened? He had not just been rejected, had he?

Thinking through all the stuff he did, to get her attention he realised one thing. There was no way he would let her reject him. Hell no.

"But Marcy! I- look, sorry, I just don't really know you" she bit down on her lip, cutting him off. She had to admit she felt a bit bad, but still. She wasn't stupid, she knew something was up. The way he treated her, all so nice and all. It was freaking her out. It was like he was some robot. Just programed.

Plus, she didn't want any trouble with those girls again. And it seemed Justin was trouble. A lot of it.

She continued walking down the hall, ignoring his words. She turned down a corner and walked faster. Still ignoring his words.

Once on the other side of the building, she turned around.

He wasn't there.

"You okay?" surprised Marcy gave out a small shriek as she turned around and looked to see Zack.

"Don't scare me like that" she replied while rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well, I'm heading back to the café. You coming?"

Marcy turned back once more before looking back at Zack.

"Sure."

Together the two walked down the halls, Zack making a small mental note to get Isabelle to ask Marcy what was troubling her.

"Thanks for walking me back Brandon." Nikki gushed as she looked up at his gorgeous eyes.

"No problem Nikki" he answered staring down at her cute face.

Together the two continued walking back to the table, joining Zoey, Chloe and Isabelle who looked up and welcomed them. After getting to know one another, Isabelle and Brandon became fast friends, pleasing everybody.

Soon all were talking before they noticed Zack and Marcy walking up to them.

"So where's that cookie you were going to get?" Chloe asked while giving her friend a glare for abandoning her before.

"Oh um about that, uh ah, you uh, see- the cookie's right here Chloe. We bought it to share" Brandon replied while waving a cookie Betty had packed him for lunch at her.

Nikki gave Brandon a look and silently thanked him for helping her out. Together they broke the cookie in half and shared it. Blushing a little from the sweet gesture.

Before Chloe could continue interrogating Nikki she was cut off by Zoey.

"Hey you guys!" Zoey said while waving her hand at two figures coming towards the table.

Soon everyone was chatting along again till the bell rang. Then all students hastily got up and started moving to the halls and towards their lockers.

Once separated from the boys, all girls eagerly looked at Nikki. Who returned their looks with a confused one.

"So Nikki, what was up with you and Brandon sitting next to each other at the table and sharing a cookie?" Marcy asked bluntly while all the girls instantly started laughing.

Nikki instantly blushed. Looking back at her four friends she had only one question in her head.

Just how was she going to get herself outta this one?

_Okay, so that's the end! :D I'm so happy to have finished editing this, it literally took so much longer than I imagined! -_- So, enjoy this chapter and remember to review! I love them ;)_

_So that's it and tune in for the next chapter!_

**Next time on New Beginnings:**

**Sorry if your re reading the chapter! I noticed a really bad mistake and had to change it! xD**

**What's going to happen now that Marcy's officially rejected Justin? What is this thing Zack has signed himself up for? What's going to happen with his parents? And what about the party for Betty?! What stunt is Nikki's demon sister going to pull off?**

**Find it all out next time in Rejections Suck!**


	7. Rejections Suck

_Okay so here's chapter 7! I'm sorry it took so long xD and I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews! So enjoy :D politely _

"I'm home!" Justin called out to the silent house as he walked down the hallways, shutting the door behind him with his foot. Turning to the kitchen for a snack he stopped when he heard the small sounds of his baby sister's giggling. He gave a small smirk as he cautiously walked towards the living room.

"Soph?" he called out, slightly grinning towards a clump of blonde hair that was behind the sofa. Casually he walked by while whistling and pretending he didn't hear her small giggles as she hid.

"Oh if only Soph was here!" he called out dramatically while plopping himself on the sofa, close enough to see the rest of her behind the sofa.

"Justin!" she called out as she jumped out of her hiding spot and lunged for him like he was some puppy. "He-Soph! Suffocating here!" he half whispered half yelled as her arms clung tightly around his neck, the rest of her small body dangling against his. She let out a couple more giggles before he picked her up and gently put her down.

"Jeez Soph. You should join the wresting team or something, I mean with that grip!" he trailed off in a joking matter.

"You're so weird Just!" she joked back, knowing how much he hated the nickname.

"Ay! What did I say about the nickname?" he asked her while rolling his eyes. Who knew a seven year old could be so sassy?

"But you call me Soph!" she replied while huffing and crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"But you like the name!" he argued back in a joking matter, though serious about her not calling him that stupid nickname. Reluctantly she rolled her eyes and let herself smile at him. "Fine."

"I always win, don't I?" he asked her while trying to hide the smile forcing its way on his face.

"Never!" she cried out before attacking him with tickles. Not that it did anything really since he instantly grabbed her from her ankle and dangled her in his arms. Deciding to get some payback he started tickling her stomach to which she gave out muffled protests that were soon covered by her laughs.

"What is going on here?"

Both siblings looked up to see their mom at the door, shaking her head in small chuckles.

"Mommy!" Sophie called out before running over to her mom who happily picked her up. Justin scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Hey mom."

Before his mom could reply another male voice cut her off.

"Hey Laura?" an older man called out before walking in behind their mother with grocery bags. Justin looked over and narrowed his eyes at the stranger. He knew exactly why the man was here.

"You two must be Laura's kids" he said polietly as he placed the groceries on the floor and made his way to shake Sophie's hand.

"Go on honey. This here is Bruce." Their mother said to Sophie with encouragement as the seven year old stared at the man's hand in sadness before lowering her eyes in defeat and reluctantly shaking his hand. Justin clenched his fists tighter and stuffed them in his pocket as he watched.

Looking down at the floor he just wished he could vanish and disappear. But then who would take care of Sophie? Make sure she was happy no matter what? Oh that's right.

No one.

Bringing his head up he noticed Bruce walk over to him and pull out his hand, waiting for Justin to take it. Looking behind Bruce he noticed his sister's saddened face. Justin felt a pain in his chest as he knew why she was saddened.

She couldn't speak her mind. She wasn't strong enough to tell their mom just how much she hated that there was always some new boyfriend. Some new strange man welcoming them with open arms only to ignore them as time passed by and only look after their mom. To only want her and not them.

Justin felt the same; he hated them all for it. He hated all the guys his mom dated because of how they used her kids to get into her pants. But mostly, he hated her.

She knew it hurt her kids, whenever a new man was introduced as her boyfriend. She knew it hurt them when she put his needs before theirs. And while she always apologized for it _after _they broke up, she'd still go out and find some new guy to date and repeat the whole cycle. And to Justin _that_ was fucking insulting.

So he did what he always did. He stood strong for his baby sister who couldn't. For the both of them. Looking back at the man who was still waiting for him to shake his hand, Justin gave him a cold smirk as the rage in him built. "No."

"Excuse me?" the man asked rather surprised at Justin's response. His sister's eyes widened at Justin before she mouthed out something towards him.

_Thank You Justin_

Justin gave her a small loving smile. Those words were all he needed for encouragement. Looking back at the man he laughed. "You heard me. I'm not going to shake your hand." "Now look kid-""Don't call me kid, I have a name you know Justin snapped back in a flash before Bruce could even finish his sentence.

"Justin! Behave yourself young man!" his mom hissed at him while lowering down Sophie who looked worried for her brother.

"Me? Behave? Wow mom that's really interesting! Especially coming from _you_" he answered her coolly while leaning his back against the wall. His mother gave him a knowing look to cut it out.

"Hey Soph, why don't you go upstairs to your room, I heard that new episode of My Little Pony is going to premiere" he called out to his sister calmly, all while avoiding the two burning gazes from his mom and Bruce.

Sophie nodded silently, understanding why he wanted her to leave fast and quietly ran up the stairs towards her room, never once looking back. His mother let out a dramatic sigh as she looked over towards her son "Justin why are you being so unreasonable?" he gave out a scoff towards his mom for her words.

"Listen kid, you need to show more respect to your mother. Understood young man?" Bruce advised calmly at Justin.

"Again my name is not kid, and it's not young man. It's Justin. J-u-s-t-i-n! Got it? _Bruce_" Justin hissed out the last part at Bruce who narrowed his eyes in return. Justin's mom-Laura gasped at her son's behaviour, it hadn't been the first time he'd done something like this but still, she was hoping things could be different just one time.

"Justin stop it right now. Let's be calm about this. You are not helping anyone out here. Your sister had to run upstairs now just so she wouldn't have to hear this!" his mom cried out in frustration before burying her face in her hands. Oh the drama.

"Dramatic much? And how exactly is that my fault? You're the one who brings new bed warmers every other weekend." Justin replied coolly though he knew he was really starting to push his luck. "Justin! Apologize right now to Bruce!" his mom yelled back at him.

"So much for being calm" Justin muttered under his breath to which his mom gave him another glare.

A moment passed in silence before Justin spoke again.

"Why should I?"

"Justin!"

"Listen, I'm not appreciating this attitude of yours!" "This doesn't concern you!"

"Justin stop it right now!" his mother yelled out once more as her eyes held back tears.

"Why should I? You never stop getting these bed warmers!" Justin hissed while pointing over to Bruce. His mother looked down at the floor in pain and did her best to hold back the tears. Justin didn't even glance her way as he continued.

"I'm pretty sure you can get them at Wal-Mart, after all they cost at the most what? Twenty dollars?" he continued while cutting off Bruce's yells at him. "Justin your being ridiculous!" his mother shouted out, fully facing her young son.

"And you aren't?" he asked his mom once more, giving her a deadly glare before having enough. Getting up and ignoring the shouts coming from Bruce he swiftly put on his coat and grabbed his bag.

"See you later!" he called out sweetly before slamming the door behind him in anger. Quickly he sprinted down the street and took a small turn towards an alleyway. Looking back he noticed that neither his mom nor this Bruce had tried to follow him.

_Figures_ he thought bitterly before taking a stroll down the alley onto another bust street. A walk through the city didn't sound too bad.

"Brianna" Nikki groaned as she slammed her head against the family dinner table. "Yes?" Brianna asked in a sweet girly tone.

"Are you going to behave at Betty's party?" she asked in an agitated tone. So far after Nikki told Brianna about the party, the girl couldn't stop randomly yelling about puppies. And boy was it getting annoying.

"NEVER!" Brianna yelled out in triumph before laughing like a maniac and jumping around the room.

"Mom!" Nikki cried out in frustration before banging her head against the table again. "Yes dear?" her mom asked, popping her head from the kitchen.

"Does Brianna HAVE to go?" she asked her mom while giving off these dramatic puppy eyes, silently praying it would hypnotize her into doing what Nikki told her to.

"Sorry honey. But if you want to go, Brianna will come okay? It'll be great sister bonding!" her mom called back before returning to her cooking.

Nikki gave out one more groan before slamming her head against the table. Why did her mom always think EVERYTHING could be turned into some sort of family bonding?

With everything wrapping around her mind, she came to one conclusion. This wasn't going to be some fun party; this was going to be a mission. Mission don't-let-demon-sister-embarrass-you-at-Betty's-party was going to be in action soon enough.

"Thanks mom!" Marcy called out in joy as she looked over to the plate of steaming hot noodles. Her mom let out a small chuckle as her daughter started eating them with much enthusiasm. She knew her daughter was hungry but this much was a surprise.

"So how was your day honey?" her mom asked once her daughter had finished with most of her meal. "Everything's going great ma." Her mother let out a small sigh in relief. "That's good; I was worried with us having to move so fast last year it would be difficult."

"Well it kind of was at first, but I made some great friends!" Marcy added while grinning back at the memory of her first group hug with Chloe, Zoey and Nikki. "Chloe, Zoey and Nikki?" her mom asked as she remembered when her daughter first mentioned the three girls.

"Yea, but we made two new friends!" "Really who now?" her mother asked as curiosity took the best of her. "Their names are Zack and Isabelle" Mary informed as she chugged down her glass of juice.

"That's wonderful dear," her mother informed with a genuine smile plastered on her face. "Anybody else dear? Any other boys?" her mom asked as she let out a laugh at her daughter who started choking on her juice from the sudden question.

"So there is!" her mom exclaimed while her daughter fought to remain her composure. "There's nobody mom!" Marcy cried out in embarrassment as she thought about Justin and how he had asked her out earlier.

Her mom opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. "That must be Luke," her mom answered as she made her way over to open the door for her brother.

Opening the door, Marcy watched as her uncle trapped her mom in a bear hug. "Hey Luke!" Marcy called out as she silently thanked him for ringing the doorbell and stopping her mom from asking any more questions about boys.

"How's my Mar doing, eh?" he asked as he walked over and hugged her just as tight as with her mom.

Marcy just laughed as he tickled her sides in the bear hug. She looked over to see her mom closing the door with a sly smile on her face. Marcy gulped a bit, that smile was never good news.

"So Luke, did I tell you? Marcy's got some boy she won't tell me about" her mom replied calmly though she was biting her lips to help prevent the laugh that would come out any minute. Luke's eyes widened as he let go of Macy and backed up. Marcy let out a small sigh as she knew what was going to come next.

"Why, why you want to leave me?" Luke asked in horror at the thought of his baby niece marrying. "You are not allowed a boyfriend till I'm dead! Understood?" he called out frantically as he paced back and forth in worry. Marcy' mom soon started laughing out loud at her brother's actions. "That's not fair!" Marcy protested as her uncle gave her a pained look.

"Nobody will take away my baby girl! Understood!" he called out as he crushed Marcy with another bear hug. Marcy wanted to say something but could only find herself laughing at him. "Now who is this guy? You tell me right now! I'll go right over to his house and shoot a bullet through his head" her uncle continued as he let her out of his grasp. Marcy gasped as she turned around to her uncle.

"You can't shoot him! And besides, I already said no to dating him so it doesn't matter" she let out before bringing her hand up to her hand in horror.

Just what had she said? She was so screwed now. She looked over as her mother and uncle's eyes widened as they realized a boy had asked their baby girl out.

And that was something they refused to let happen without knowing. "Just who is this boy Marcy?" her mom asked as she pulled out a chair for Luke to sit on- who seemed to be in the middle of a heart attack.

Marcy bit her bottom lip as she stared down at the floor. There was no way she was going to tell them about her some-what love life.

No way. As her mom pulled out a chair to sit by Luke she knew what this meant. She was going to be interrogated.

She let out a small groan and sank a bit more in her chair as both people she loved started immediately with the questions. This was going to be a long night.

"Come on man!"

"You lost fair and square dude."

Pat's younger brother gave out a groan as he gave his allowance to his older brother. He made a small mental note never to challenge his brother in Mario Cart again if he valued his allowance. Pat gave out a hollered laugh as he crashed back into the sofa and started counting the money his brother had given him.

He gave out a small smirk as he took the TV control and started flipping through the channels for anything good. Just as he started watching some show on cheating people his cellphone started ringing out a tune.

Letting out a small groan he lazily got up from his spot and made it over to his cell.

"What do ya want?" he asked to whoever was on the other side, not even bothering to check the number. "God Patrick, could you be any ruder?"

Pat gave himself a mental slap to his forehead as he recognized the voice.

"Why hallo Mackenzieee!" he called out in false happiness hoping it would get her annoyed enough to hang up already. "Hello Patrick" she replied coldly and smirking as she heard him give out a grunt in annoyance to calling him his full name.

"What do you want?" he asked after a silent moment, hoping to get to the point and get over it. God he couldn't believe he had a crush on this girl at one time. "Oh I was just wondering, if you wanted to help me out?" she asked slyly as she twisted the telephone cord in her hands.

"With what?" he asked lazily as he plopped himself on the couch again. "Rave and Justin. Duh." She answered instantly to which Pat only answered in a loud groan. "What's up with you? You're all about the drama!" Mackenzie told him as matter of faculty.

"Actually I'm pretty sure that's you" he responded lightly to which she growled in response. "Pat! Can you be serious just once?" she replied in mock.

"I'm not going behind my best friends back"

"You're being stupid"

"And you're being annoying, though why aren't I not surprised?"

"Whatever!"

Pat smiled in triumph as she ended the call in fury. Thank god. Though he couldn't help but wonder, just what did Mackenzie have planned?

"So is this all you want?"

"Mhm" Marcy nodded as she looked back down at the list. After the horrid hour long interrogation from her mom and uncle she was thankful to know it was over. Grabbing her rain coat and umbrella, she made her way out of their small apartment and headed to the corner store.

Figure's for her mom to need something at this time.

"Hey Jen" Marcy called out as she entered the corner store and gave a small smile towards the owner. "Hey darling, how's your mom?" "Oh she's good, how are you?" before Jen could even answer the bell of the store ringed once, meaning someone was entering the store. Jen looked over Marcy and gave a big smile to the person.

"Justin! How ya doin? Haven't seen you in ages!" Marcy slightly tensed at the name and slowly turned around to see which Justin this was. Surely it couldn't be the same Justin right? God she was acting paranoid. Besides, what were the odds of it being Justin? "Hey Jen" the stranger replied behind Marcy.

Marcy's eyes nearly popped out from the voice, fully turning around she looked up at the stranger, who wasn't truly a stranger. Justin looked just as surprised as Marcy for seeing one another at the corner store. As both just stared at one another in utter silence, Jen looked between the two. A smile forming on her face.

"So you two lovers or something?" she asked out in a joking but blunt way to which both teen's eyes widened and turned away from one another's gaze, obviously flustered.

"Jen!" both called out in embarrassment from her bluntness. Jen only snickered in response as she put her hands on her hips. "Anyone going to tell me what's going on here? Marcy? Justin?" she asked in snickers as both were still equally flustered. Shaking her head in a mocking tone, she stated only one thing.

"Teenagers"

_So this is the end of chapter 7! I'm sorry that this really just based around Marcy and Justin, honestly I wasn't planning it! XD But anyways, I promise you all that the next chapter will be more about Chloe and Zoey! :D And I'll do my best to squeeze in some parts with Zack and Isabelle! __ Pinky Swear! :D_

_Remember to review! And if you have any other questions, feedback, constructive criticism, or you just want to say a quick compliment, please feel free to leave it in a review; I appreciate every single one I get! xD_


	8. Rotten Lies

_Alright so I know it's been forever since I updated and I am so so so so sorry! Was stuck with so much homework, essays, exams, and summatives that I haven't had a second to write! Thankfully though, I've finished all my exams, etc.! And with summer finally rolling in I'm planning to at least finish a good 10 more chapters of the series! xD_

_Anyways I want to give a really big THANK YOU to all my supporters and I promise to never leave you hanging like that again!(I'm so mean, its alright if you want to kill me) Anyways here's my new chapter for New Beginnings! 3 Also I'm so sorry I didn't post this sooner since I finished the chapter last week but I've just been so busy packing and getting rid of stuff with my flight coming up!(please don't kill me!)_

_But I've already started the new chapter so I'll do my best to update whenever I can. On a side note, has anybody else read the new Dork Diaries book? Its awesome 3 : ) So enjoy this new chapter and again thank you so much for your patience! x) You guys are the best and I wouldn't be writing this without you guys(I've become too mushy haha!)!_

* * *

"You would not believe how embarrassing it was" Marcy let out as she scanned through the library books. After the awkward meeting between Justin and her at Jen's store the other day it had been hard for Marcy to concentrate on anything. It was the reason she had been embarrassing herself all morning.

The reason she fell on her face two times in the hallways, the reason she had confused math with English during class, and the reason she was in the library letting out her thoughts to a young, but awesome version of .

Known as none other than Zoey.

"Don't let it get to you" Zoey stated as she joined her friend in scanning the books. Marcy nodded but continued to fidget with the corner of the book covers, clearly confused on what to do.

"Look Marcy, you rejected Justin right?" Zoey bluntly asked as she looked back at her confused friend. "I guess" Marcy mumbled as she looked down to the carpet, stating it as a 'rejection' sounded rather harsh, at least through her perspective.

As if not hearing, Zoey continued. "Maybe you feel bad about it? You know, because he was being so nice and even helped you from those girls who were picking a fight with you? Do you feel in debt to him for helping you out so much? Maybe you just want to continue being friends with him" Zoey stated firmly.

"I wouldn't say we we're really friends" Marcy trailed off in uncertainty. "But you still want to try, right?" Zoey pressed as she looked over to Marcy. "I guess so" Marcy admitted awkwardly while feeling a bit more confident in herself. Maybe she really did just want to talk to him and clear things up?

"Then go for it" Zoey encouraged with a smile as she smiled at her friend.

"Yeah!" Marcy beamed as she started walking towards the library door, she was ready to clear things up with Justin and get on with things. Not even waiting for an answer she quickly left the library, forgetting all about her friend.

Zoey started in surprise for a moment before shaking her head in amusement. She had the craziest of friend's that was for sure.

Turning back she quickly reached over for the book she had been eyeing while talking to Marcy.

"Good choice"

Surprised by the sudden comment Zoey quickly turned around in surprise to find the source of the voice. Staring back at her was one of the cutest guys she had ever seen.

With his brown ruffled hair and hazel eyes it was hard not to stare, heck it was hard to not think he was maybe some sort of god. Dumbstruck by his looks, Zoey didn't even try to respond to his comment. Giving out an awkward grin, clearly confused by the situation he gave out a small cough to hopefully give her a hint.

Realising that she had been staring in awe, Zoey felt her cheeks go sudden red from the embarrassment. "Sorry I was uh caught off guard by your voice" she lied calmly as she felt her cheeks cool down and silently thanked that they weren't as hot as before.

Giving out a chuckle the boy placed his hand out. "Sorry about that, I'm Andrew. Pleasure to meet you" he said before stretching his hand out for a handshake.

Zoey gave out an awkward smile as she shook his hand. "I'm Zoey. Pleasures all mine" letting go of his hand, Zoey awkwardly looked down at her feet. She had always been the calm sort of girl so why was she being so nervous and anxious?

_Sure I've never really had a love life..but still, I HAVE helped Nikki with Brandon, and Marcy with Justin. Heck I've even helped with getting Chloe to stop obsessing over doddle man as much! How can I not even have a simple conversation with a guy?!_

"You alright?" Looking up from the inner debate she was having with herself, Zoey realised she had been totally ignoring the guy and instead had been having a conflict with her inner self, talk about embarrassing.

_Well aren't you smooth with the boys? _

_Oh shut up like your any better! _Zoey shot back at her conscience.

"Uh yea I'm fine, but uh what did you say again?" Zoey asked before subconsciously slapping her head, after all who starts a conversation with a guy like that!

She made a mental note to talk to Chloe about this fiasco as soon as she could.

Andrew let out a quiet laugh as they were still in the library, "I said that I love that book" he repeated while pointing at the book she had grabbed from before. Looking to her hands she realised she had totally forgotten she had even had it.

Staring at the cover she felt excitement flow through her.

"Oh, I love all his books." She answered him before looking at him with a questioning look on her face. "You like Edgar Allen Poe?" she asked him. "Like him? More like love him. His work is just so well written and it kind of just – reels you in" both said the last part in sync before giving small smiles to each other.

Zoey couldn't help but gush, "That's so awesome. I love his writing too"

This seemed to capture Andrews's attention as he grinned at her words. "Haven't met any girls who are into his writing" he admitted to Zoey who rolled her eyes playfully at him and let out a series of giggles before covering her mouth when the librarian looked over to them.

"I know what you mean, none of my friends really read his books" she admitted slightly surprised at how open she was being with him. Slowly the two made their way to sit by the tables in the library, consumed by their conversation they didn't even notice that they chose to sit next to each other.

And Zoey couldn't help but admit, she never loved the library so much.

* * *

Zack patiently waited for is sister outside of the gym as she finished tryouts for basketball. And again, as always she was running late.

Finally having enough of reading the book he had borrowed from the library he slowly reached into his book bag and pulled out a worn out red notebook.

Taking out his pen he started to scribble down words as a story slowly made its way on the pages without any effort.

Soon he was wrapped up in his own world, not noticing the girl who curiously peered over his shoulder. "What are you doing Zack?" Chloe asked the boy who let out a yelp from surprise. He hastily stuffed his notebook back in his bag before she could peek anymore. "Uh, hey Chloe. I was just eh, huh wait, uh what are you doing here?" Zack asked in shock, clearly surprised by her appearance.

Chloe let out a giggle as he turned around to face her. "What were you writing about?" Chloe asked Zack curiously who stared down at his shoes in discomfort. This was the question he had been hoping she wouldn't ask. "Well I kind of, like..uh, never mind" he mumbled in embarrassment.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries on top?" Chloe asked while giving the puppy dog face.

Damn.

"Never."

"I'll karate chop your face if you don't." Chloe warned.

"….Fine"

Chloe grinned as Zack let out a huff of annoyance. "I like to write." This had not been the answer Chloe had expected and looked over at him. "Really?"

Zack nodded self-consciously as a moment of silence passed between the two.

"Oh my god that is so awesome! What do you write? This is so cool!"

Chloe let out in a hyper voice as she jumped up and down with excitement, startling Zack slightly though he soon found himself chuckling at her behaviour. "That is awesome. If you become famous- oh my god you have to let me read your writing!" Chloe beamed as she stopped and stared at Zack eagerly.

"Wait what?" Zack asked, clearly not expecting the question. Chloe giggled, finally calming down. "Let me read your work, please?" she asked again only calmer this time.

"Eh it's not that good.." Zack trailed off while shrugging his shoulders awkwardly. Chloe rolled her eyes playfully at him. "I'm sure it is, now can I please read it?" she asked again. Zack laughed at her while handing the notebook. Chloe's eyes scanned over the pages as she read silently. Zack felt himself get more nervous as she continued reading. What if she didn't like it? He knew his parents didn't really like- "I love it."

"What?" Zack asked in a surprised tone as he noticed she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I love your writing! Why didn't you tell me you could write so well? This is awesome!" Chloe gushed while giggling as he looked shocked by her appraise. "Thanks" Zack admitted shyly while laughing dryly.

He most definitely had not expected her to like it so much.

"Sorry I took so long" a voice interrupted them as both looked over their shoulders to see Isabelle.

"Hey Chloe" she greeted while wiping some sweat of her forehead. "Hey Isabelle, how did I not know your brother could write such good stories?" Chloe asked instantly to Isabelle who looked surprised.

Slowly a smirk made its way on Isabelle's face. "Yes, he writes a lot actually. Want to hang out and read some more?" she asked innocently while Zack looked about ready to die. He gave his sister a dirty look as the three started walking towards their house. "Yes!" Chloe exclaimed happily as the three walked down the street, talking about Zack's writing while he blushed intensely from the compliments he received.

Clearly not used to them.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour since school had ended and Nikki couldn't be more nervous. After running home and taking a quick shower, she rushed out to pick the perfect outfit. Nearly an hour later Nikki was ready.

"Brianna, it's time to go!" she called out while getting herself a snack from the fridge. When her demon sister didn't answer, Nikki let out a puff of annoyance as she made her way up to Brianna's room.

"Brianna, we have to get going. Are you ready?" she asked while opening the door and entering the room. Except Brianna wasn't there. Now Nikki was getting worried. "Brianna?" she called out while searching the closet, hoping to find her sister hiding there. She was disappointed.

Now Nikki was never one to panic, okay that's a lie. She always panicked, whether it be because of something Mackenzie held over her head or her sister's disappearance she always panicked. So it was perfectly reasonable for her to run wild through the house, looking for her sister.

"Brianna?" Not there.

"Brianna?" Not there either. She wasn't anywhere in the house.

Oh no.

"Brianna!" Nikki yelled out while running out to the front yard, not caring how crazy she sounded or looked to her neighbours. She ran around the yard looking in any place where Brianna could have hidden. Suddenly she heard something. A giggle. Oh hell no.

Turning around, Nikki found herself fuming with furry at her sister. Though she was ready to yell her head off at Brianna she did something even crazier.

Without thinking she ran and wrapped her hands around Brianna and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Where were you? Didn't you hear me yell?" She asked hurriedly in worry while her sister giggled as she returned the hug.

"Hey Nikki" suddenly recognizing the voice she looked up and saw none other than Brandon. When had he gotten there? "Uh hey, what are you doing here?" she asked clearly flustered and surprised.

Quietly she chanted in her head. _Please tell me he didn't see me run around the yard like a mad women. Please tell me he didn't see me run around the yard like a mad women. Please tell me-_

"Nikki?" Brandon asked timidly while smiling at her. It took everything for Nikki not to raise her hands and scream from RCS (Roller coaster syndrome! Hey it's a real serious disease that should be helped out more okay?)

"How long were you here? And where were you?" she asked directing the last part at her baby sister who giggled childishly.

"I saw a fairy from the tooth fairy palace and had too run before they caught me. It followed me out the door! But cootie man here saved me, so that doesn't make him a cootie man, but a prince charming, right? Or maybe a cootie prince?" she asked while smiling at her sister who looked stunned.

"You left the house and ran from a fairy! A fairy seriously?!" she half yelled at Brianna in shock. "You saved her from a fairy?" she asked Brandon while raising her eyebrows questionably at Brandon who let out a small chuckle and mouth to tell her later.

"So I know it was going to be you guys coming to my house, but Betty wanted me to pick you two ladies up" he explained Nikki as he noticed the confused look on her face. "You mean princesses!" Brianna called out to him in a grin.

"True, princesses indeed" he laughed while Brianna ran around the two laughing maniacally.

"Brianna what are you doing?" Nikki called out as her sister pushed her slightly forward into Brandon. Nikki let out a small squeak as Brandon pulled out his arms and caught her swiftly. The two remained there silently, both blushing harshly. "Nikki and Brandon sitting in a tree, K-I-S-"

"Brianna!" Nikki yelled out while blushing horribly. "Well since you're here, why don't we get going?" she asked as she took a step back from Brandon's embrace.

"Sure" he replied while his blush slowly cooled down. _Oh god, he looks so cute!_ Nikki silently thought while smiling at Brandon who returned the gesture. Together the three left the house and talked while holding Brianna's hand with a firm grip.

They lifted the six year old off the ground and swung her back and forth like a swing, with Brianna laughing the whole time. Brandon then proceeded to tell Nikki about how he found Brianna on the street, running from a butterfly that she claimed worked for the tooth fairy.

Nikki laughed at her sister's imagination as they made it to Brandon's house. Brandon pulled out his keys and opened the door with his hand out for them. "Princesses first" he bowed dramatically for effect as both sisters giggled before entering. Nikki took a slight gulp of air as she stepped in the house.

Nikki silently prayed that Brianna didn't do anything to crazy, though with her sister anything was possible.

* * *

Few things really set Marcy off. She could get annoyed but never to a point of utter frustration and anger. The thing though that set her off the most though was probably having to give up. She didn't really know why.

Maybe it was because she hated the feeling of not being able to accomplish what she wanted to. Either way, it always set her off in a nasty mood. And today, was one of those times.

In her defense she had really tried. She had looked everywhere. Not just in some places. Literally, everywhere.

She had looked in every room, every hallway whenever she had the chance till school ended and she just couldn't find _him._ Sure he was arrogant, and rude, and offensive, but she still owed him at least an apology. That is, if she could find him.

But she couldn't.

That had been nearly 4 hours ago. Marcy was now laying on her couch at home watching those cheap bad TV shows no one ever truly watches but knows about, while eating whatever junk food she could find at home.

Finally having enough of moping around Marcy quickly got up and grabbed her hoodie and sneakers before taking her keys and wallet and leaving the apartment.

She decided to go to the corner store to buy more junk food.

Looking at the time, she knew only one place to go to. She didn't really suspect to see him there because of the time but she wanted chocolate, bad. And besides it was the closest corner store open at this time.

And it would be nice to see Jen.

* * *

Justin had stayed at Jen's longer than intended. He had come over to simply buy a ginger ale and leave. Or at least that had been the plan.

But somehow as always, that women had been able to keep him there for over two hours just by simply talking about the randomness of things. Of course like any other person, he would have been hungry after staying so long.

But being the kind owner Jen was, she gave him some free junk food to munch on. He looked back at his watch and let out a low whistle as he noticed the time.

Damn, eating chips and candy had kept him there longer than one would expect. "Okay I've been here way too long. I'm going to head home" he told Jen before thanking her for the food she had given him, well junk food really.

"Umm actually can I ask you of one favor before you leave honey?" she asked him while continuing to read some book that she was engrossed in.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Could you go to the back and grab this cardboard box with a green label on its top? It has all kinds of things in it that I need to restock" she answered him as he nodded and made his way to the storage room lazily.

Completely unaware of the girl about to enter the store.

* * *

"Oh my, gosh you guys he was just like a dream!" Zoey practically yelled into the phone, excitement flowing through every vein in her body. Chloe and Isabelle nodded from the other side of the line, big grins plastered on both friend's faces.

After they arrived at Zack and Isabelle's place, Zoey had practically texted both about a bazillion times.

Clearly happy about something. They called her shortly after both curious as her text messages made no sense.

They had been just random words like _so cool, handsome, and totally awesome _and so on. Which instantly left both girls extremely curious as to what she was describing. And by what Zoey had described him as, both girls couldn't help but agree that this was so awesome.

He sounded just well..perfect! For Zoey anyways.

"I'm so happy, I mean do you know how awesome it is to have someone who has a book full of amazing quotes?!" she cried out in excitement. Zack rolled his eyes at the way his sister and friend were acting. Isabelle, clearly not pleased with his gesture threw a pillow right at his face.

Both girls silently giggled as Zack grabbed the pillow and threw it right back at both them.

"Is everything okay over there?" Zoey asked as she heard all sorts of noises and muffled yells come from the other side of the line.

"Uh yea sorry about that. But I'm like totally psyched about this! I mean you've met your well like doodle man right?" Chloe asked as she chucked another pillow at Zack who caught it swiftly before throwing it back.

"Oh my, gosh Chloe! Are you going to bring up doddle man in every conversation?" Zoey asked as she giggled at Chloe who made a noise of protest. Grabbing another pillow she quickly whipped it at Isabelle and missed. Chloe let out a little grumble of annoyance at her lack of aim.

"Kay I think I'm going to go to sleep. I promised to meet up with him tomorrow early in the morning" Zoey told Chloe who barely had time to register as she was whacked in the face. "Got it!" she called back as she ran down the hall, while being chased by her two friends. "Oh and Chloe?" "Yea?"

"Make sure to kick the butts of those two" Zoey replied before hanging up. Chloe let a sly grin appear on her face as she put her cell away in her pocket.

Turning over to face Zack and Isabelle she made up some random karate chop moves with some random "Hya's" mixed in as she smiled evilly at her two friends who were clearly amused by her moves.

The three looked at each other before letting the same words slip their mouths.

"It's on."

* * *

_Clink. Clink._

_Customer. _Jen thought quietly as she looked up to see who had come in.

Jen was rather surprised when she saw who the customer was in her store. It was who she had teased Justin about while they had been talking for the past few hours.

Marcy.

Jen gave a sly smile as a plan formed in her head. "Hey Marcy!" she called out to the girl who looked up at her with a curious expression. Jen pushed the book that she had been stuck reading aside as she called her over with a wave of her hand. "What's up Jen?" she asked kindly while smiling at the owner of the store.

"Nothing. How are you doing sweetie?"

"I'm okay thanks" Marcy replied tiredly. Jen took instant notice of the mood Marcy was in.

"You okay honey?" she asked seriously to the girl who seemed to be in a rather bitter mood. "Oh um, it's nothing really. Don't worry about it." Marcy calmly replied to calm her down while smiling awkwardly.

"Well why not buy some chocolate or something. Junk food always helps me" Jen answered in a joking mood.

Marcy let out a small laugh. "That's actually what I came here for" she admitted with a small chuckle.

"Well since you're here go look around. Sorry not everything's in stock, I sent this boy to the back to get more junk food to restock. Feel free to take anything. I'll charge you half price since you love me so much" she answered the last part in a joking way, making Marcy laugh for real.

It was hard not to love Jen, especially with that sassy attitude of hers.

Marcy quickly marched down through the isles, looking for the junk food isle. Smiling lightly she went ahead and grabbed bags with chips and a bunch of different chocolate.

_Where is it?_

She thought grumpily to herself as she searched the chocolates, clearly looking for one specific. Marcy let out a groan, she was on a roll today with giving up wasn't she? Looking down at the growing supply of junk food in her arms she couldn't help but give off a sly smile.

She knew someone would think she was crazy with all that junk food. But frankly, she couldn't care less what people would think when seeing her eating so many different things. If you were in her mood you would totally understand.

Making her way to Jen she didn't notice the boy that came out carrying a cardboard box before the two bumped into each other. Looking up she was startled by who she saw.

"Hey" she answered in a surprised voice as she looked up at the boy who she had spent all day looking for. And frankly, who had put her in such a bad mood.

"Oh hey" he replied, clearly just as surprised as she was. Jen looked at the two while trying not to laugh at the scene. They looked so cute! Well at least to her anyways.

Marcy curiously peered slightly into the box wondering what it had and was surprised when she saw the thing she had been hoping to find and had given up looking for. Justin curious as to what she was staring at, followed to where her eyes went.

A pack of m&m's. A damn pack of m&m's.

"Do you want this?" he asked her as he picked up the packet and waved it tauntingly in her face. Marcy was caught off guard by the action and immediately denied wanting it as she was in no mood for any of his jokes or taunts.

"Well with all that in your arms I'd be surprised if you wanted it" he answered mockingly while pointing at all the junk food she was carrying. Marcy immediately felt herself go red at the reality of the situation. Justin let out a small sneer and Marcy felt herself crack. "Well what's exactly wrong with junk food?" she snapped back at him while trying to make it sound like a joke, though her eyes were daring him to retort with something.

Usually Marcy would have shrugged it off but today was not her day. Besides he practically taunted that m&m'S pack in front of her! Nobody should ever do that to a girl in a bad mood! Especially her! That itself was going to get him murdered.

"Oh nothing except you know. You get fatter, and it's totally unhealthy. Heck, soon you'll be ruining any sort of figure you were going for" he pointed out with a grin appearing on his face as Marcy opened her mouth and then closed it. Clearly having no comeback to the truth. With a huff, Marcy simply turned on her heel and headed towards Jen to pay. Turning back at the last second and sticking out her tongue at him coldly in a childish attempt to make herself feel better.

_She did not just do what I think she did. _Justin thought as he stared at the girl who just stuck her tongue out at him like his baby sister would occasionally. He had never seen a person his age stick out a tongue in such a childlike way.

He had to admit, it was new, it was different, and it was amusing. He slightly wondered what else she would do when annoyed. He was curious, he was intrigued, and with a sly smile he decided he was going to find out.

Pulling out her wallet, Marcy grabbed her money and handed it to Jen. "Naw its fine. Take it all" Jen answered with a sweet smile as she found the whole scene pretty hilarious, better than what her TV usually showed.

"I can't take it all Jen!" Marcy protested as Jen handed her a bag with everything already in it. "Da da da da! I'm the owner and I insist!" Jen cut Marcy off while putting her hands on her hips in a diva fashion.

It was clear who had won the argument. "I kind of agree with her Jen. I mean do you really want to just hand her all that junk food?" Justin mocked as he gave out the most sincere smile. Obviously to annoy Marcy, which was starting to amuse him.

"If I remember correctly, you've been here all day eating twice what she has in her hands" Jen replied with a smile of triumph on her face. Now it was Marcy's turn to smile knowingly.

Oh revenge was sweet.

Justin let out a groan as he gave Jen a look that clearly stated one thing.

_Traitor_

"Come on! I'm a guy. I can burn it off fast!"

"Are you saying she can't?"

"What? No but-"

"Then what's the point of arguing about this?" Jen asked with a smug look on her face. Justin shut his mouth after that, full well knowing he could never win an argument against Jen.

"Well kids, as much as I would love to have you two longer I got to close shop so get out. Skedaddle!" Jen told the two while waving her hands to the door dramatically.

"But you never close this early" Marcy protested to Jen who gave her a look. "Well as the owner I can close whenever I want to and right now I'm in the mood for a hot bubble bath. And I can't do that with you two here so out! Shoo shoo" she mocked and with a wave of her hand she sent the two out.

Justin and Marcy both gave her the stink eye before walking up the street, heading the same way. Both staying quiet for a minute before Justin looked over to Marcy.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that junk food?" he teased her lightly to which she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, it so happens that I'm buying this for a party I'm having next week" she lied, clearly not going to admit the real reason as to why she had gotten so much junk food. Justin raised his eyebrows in question at the girl who had pulled out a bag of pretzels and had started to munch on them.

"Really? A party? You." Marcy couldn't help but feel slightly offended by his shock.

"Believe it or not I do have parties once in a while" she scoffed while looking down at the ground, she hated lying to people.

So it was only right for her to avoid eye contact with him. Which was something Justin noticed. "So just you and some friends?" he asked her curiously, though he doubted she was actually having a party.

Marcy could tell he doubted her and decided to do something she would surely regret 3 seconds later. "Actually, no. Almost everyone at school is showing up" she replied coldly to Justin whose eyebrows raised in humor. "Alright, then I'll see you there" he told her before crossing the road to his street.

"Wait, what!?" Marcy yelled louder than intended in shock as she started coughing on a pretzel and looking over at him in shock.

"Well you said almost everyone's going to this 'party' so I'll make an appearance just for you" he called back cruelly as he noticed the shock of horror on her face. "But you don't know where it is!" she called back to Justin who turned and looked at her from across the street.

"Someone I knows got to be going, so I'll just ask them." "No but I haven't-" "I can't hear you from here" Justin taunted as he turned around and started walking home with a sly smile on his face.

Marcy clenched her fist hard as she opened her mouth.

"You jerk!"

Justin continued walking and Marcy let out a groan. He was about the most arrogant, rude guy she had ever met! How could she have wanted to apologize to him? How could she have a conversation with someone like him!? Marcy let out a sigh at the situation.

She did need to talk to him. To apologize. Clear this fiasco out. Now.

* * *

"That is so cool. I wish I could take photos like these."

Brandon smiled at Nikki as the two continued to talk about all sorts of things from his photography to her drawing skills. They had just finished having dinner and Brianna was out playing with the puppies, with Betty and her husband watching over her of course.

Nikki and Brandon were up in his room, with him showing her his books filled with his own photography.

Nikki had to admit, she was a nervous wreck. All through the party she had been thinking that Brianna was going to do something embarrassing, but boy was she wrong! It was her alright. From almost dropping Betty's birthday present to falling on her way up the stairs she had become clutzilla!

Brianna on the other hand had been an angel all night long and Nikki couldn't be any happier.

Brandon and Nikki continued talking until it was time to sing happy birthday to Betty. The two came down to join Betty, her husband, and Brianna.

"I just want to say thank you to you two girls for coming" Betty told Nikki and Brianna with a kind smile.

"Let's sing! Let's sing!" Brianna yelled out in excitement to everybody. Betty's husband left and made his way to grab the cake from the kitchen while Brandon went and turned off the lights to the living room before grabbing his camera to take a picture. The three girls smiled as Brandon took a photo of them all.

"Here's the cake" Betty's husband called out as he came into view with a strawberry short cake.

Nikki smiled as they all started singing happy birthday to Betty, with Brianna sitting on her lap. Once they ended the song Betty let out a wide smile and hugged Brianna tightly. "Thank you so much for joining us. I've had a wonderful time and this has been a wonderful birthday."

"Make a wish! Make a wish!" Brianna cried out in excitement while looking at the cake with big googly eyes. Clearly ready to take a bite out of it.

"Alright! One wish coming up!" Betty called out before taking a moment and then blowing out all candles on the cake. Everyone clapped as Betty let out a big smile. Suddenly without warning Brianna threw her head back and then forward with teeth sticking out like some sort of vampire.

Nikki felt her heart suddenly drop.

"It's so good!" Brianna mumbled out as she chewed on the cake, bits of it falling from the inside of her mouth as it had more cake than it could physically hold in. "Happy birthday Betty!" Brianna mumbled out as she gave a big kiss on Betty's cheek.

"Brianna! I am so sorry Betty" Nikki let out as she rushed over and handed a napkin to Betty with cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

Betty took it and simply got up and walked over to Brandon, surprising both Nikki and Brandon.

"Gran?" Brandon asked as Betty inched herself closer to her grandson. "Here honey" she answered before giving Brandon a big sloppy kiss on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark and cake on his cheek. Nikki let out a giggle at Brandon who flushed red, clearly embarrassed while Brandon's grandfather let out a laugh as he walked over and gave his wife a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Nikki let out a small laugh along with Brandon who had made his way over to her. Taking some cake of his cheek, Brandon looked and Nikki and let out an evil grin before whipping a piece at her.

"Brandon what are yo- akk!" Nikki let out as she placed a hand on her cheek and noticed cake and icing on it. "Brandon!" Nikki yelled playfully as she grabbed a piece of cake and flung it at his head.

Nikki let out a gasp as he dodged the slice and made his way closer to her while grabbing some more cake from his cheek and getting ready to fling it.

"Oh dear this is making out to be quite the battle isn't it?" Betty whispered to her husband who laughed while nodding his head in agreement. Both slowly leaving the room and heading to the backyard.

* * *

"Look at that tacky dress."

"Oh my god, at least it isn't those hideous shoes"

Mackenzie and Jessica started laughing harder as they pointed out outfits to one another. Clearly it was another busy night for the fashion police. Jessica was about to point out a pair of skirts when her phone started ringing an obnoxious loud song. Grabbing her cell she looked at the caller id.

Rave.

"Hey, what's up?" Jessica asked as she pointed towards the skirts and worded 'ugh' to Mackenzie who stifled a giggle. "Nothing. Just wondering how are we going to pull the prank?"

Jessica let out a laugh as she retraced the steps in their plan to Rave who nodded eagerly even though her two friends couldn't see her. "And since Pat's being an ass and wouldn't help we're going to include getting him embarrassed somehow. Don't worry, not something serious, just something so he gets it."

"Got it" "Awesome. So have you called the love of your life?" Jessica teased Rave who rolled her eyes at her friend.

"As if. Do you even know what time it is?" "Uh, hey Mac! What time is it?" Mackenzie looked over at her laptop and answered before continuing to skim through the pages of the magazine. Clearly looking for any other fashion crimes being committed.

"Its 8:27, so what? You're not seriously going to chicken out are you?"

"No, but I don't want to sound annoying!" Rave protested, clearly not up to the idea. "Call him."

"Bu- zzzz." Rave let out a grumble as Jessica had hung up on her. Staring at her phone, she scrolled down to Justin's number. Should she call? What would she say?

Maybe texting was a better idea. A much better idea.

* * *

"Justin!" Marcy called out to the boy who refused to turn and look at her from across the street. "I need to talk to you!" she called out to the other side of the wide street which was now filled with cars. Justin made a small mock with his hands to his ear, signaling that he couldn't hear her.

Marcy let out a groan, could he ever be serious? Looking both sides, she darted across the street, barely dodging a Ferrari that honked at her. The man in it giving her a cold face.

Marcy let out a breath of relief, it may have looked like nothing but it still scared the crap out of her. She looked up to Justin who had his eyebrows raised up in amusement.

"Never thought you broke rules." He teased as he walked up to Marcy who scoffed in reply. "I do!" she protested weakly, knowing how full well it was a lie. She had only broken one- make that two rules today.

Crossing a road without the green light, and leaving the apartment without letting her mom know. Marcy slightly grimaced at the last one as she knew her mom was probably worried.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Surprised by the voice she had forgot was there Marcy looked up to Justin. "Oh um a, well." Marcy babbled over her words. Okay maybe she should have thought things over a bit more.

Looking down at the bag of pretzels she hadn't finished yet she stuck her hand out with them, in an offering tone. There was an awkward silence before Justin burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Marcy demanded loudly, clearly embarrassed by what she had done. "Did you seriously almost get run over to give me a bag of chips?" Justin asked as a grin spread on his face.

"No! Well you can take some if you want but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about!" Justin let out a snort before stuffing his hand in the bag and pulling out a handful. Marcy merely shook her head from side to side for his attitude.

"I wanted to say first that well, thank you..for everything" Justin stopped munching on the chips and stared at her questionably.

"What?"

"Well you've helped me out a lot, and I haven't really shown any sort of thanks.." Marcy trailed off to Justin who in turn, looked rather surprised by her thanks. Giving off an awkward shoulder he shrugged the praise off, "Thanks but it was no deal" Marcy frowned at his reaction.

"It was to me" Justin whipped his head to look at her, clearly shocked by the sincerity in her voice.

"Then you're welcome, I guess" Justin muttered to her, clearly not comfortable with this sort of conversation. Justin felt the ends of his smile come up as he looked at Marcy.

"So am I a guest of honour or something for your party now?" "What?" "Well you said it was a big deal to you, so you owe me don't you?" Marcy stared at him in shock.

Was he serious? Wait..did he have a point?

Marcy was about to respond when a ring tone interrupted her.

Stuffing his hand in his pocket, Justin dug around until finding his phone and looking at who had messaged him.

Rave.

Stuffing it back in, he decided to ignore Rave's messages. It could wait. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Marcy questioned curiously.

"Nah. I want to hear what you have to say." Marcy let out a frown of disagreement. "What if it's important?" Justin shrugged his shoulders, clearly not caring.

"Answer it" Marcy scolded him as she folded her arms and gave him an unimpressed look. "Are you serious?" he asked in shock at the girl who was still giving him a scolding look.

"Yes. It's nice when people reply to your texts when you want to talk. Makes you feel important and cared for."

"Ugh, fine. Thanks _mom." _He sneered before grabbing his phone and sending a quick text to Rave. "Happy?" he asked annoyed at how she was telling him what to do "Very" Marcy replied before unfolding her arms and looking like the un demanding shy girl she usually appeared like at school.

"So?" Marcy looked at him in wonder.

"What?" Justin felt his eyes give an involuntary roll to the back of his head. "Ugh, don't you owe me?" "What happened to doing things out of kindness?" Marcy protested in shock to the boy who snickered in response. "Deal with it" Marcy let out a sigh as she gave him a glare. There was no winning with this guy.

Suddenly, Justin pulled his hand out to her and she looked up questionably. "What?"

"Don't you have a cellphone? So I can learn about when to come to your place for the party" he answered her with his hand still extended, waiting for her phone. "Oh yeah, I got a cell" Marcy told him dumbly before pulling out her own cellphone.

Quickly he put his info in her phone before handing her his own phone to put her number in. "So I'll see you at your party next week?" Justin asked in amusement as Marcy rolled her own eyes at him.

"I promise to text you the info" she lied coolly as he gave her an evil smile.

"Awesome cause I'm spreading the word tomorrow" Marcy instantly whipped her head back and starred at him in shock.

"What bu-" "You said almost everyone's coming so just don't want my buds left out. After all, we can't have them feeling unimportant and uncared for" he answered the shocked girl as he stated walking away.

"See you at the party Marcy! I _can't _wait! Just don't eat all that junk food. Don't want you getting fat!" he called once more before going on his way.

Marcy stared in shock as a moment passed. Gritting her teeth in annoyance and anger she took a deep breath in before yelling out one sentence.

"You jerk!"

* * *

"That was so much fun" Isabelle murmured to her brother who nodded in agreement. Chloe had left a little under an hour ago and the siblings had laid down on the sofa in the living room, resting from the pillow fight they had just finished. "So have you told mom and dad yet that you signed up?" Isabelle asked curiously. Zack only shook his head in answer.

"Oh."

"Well what would I tell them, you know they don't want me to be a writer? Just imagine how they'd freak if I told them I signed up for that damn competition" Isabelle groaned in response.

"How long are you planning to wait before telling them?"

"How about never?" Zack asked jokingly to his sister who let out a huff of annoyance. "Tell them" she encouraged lightly as he shook his head from side to side. "Ugh grow up Zack! It's not going to kill them or anything!" she yelled out as her brother rolled his eyes. "It's my choice anyways Isabelle!" he hissed in annoyance at his sister. A moment of tension passed between the two before Isabelle let out a sigh.

"I'm sure mom and dad wouldn't freak out that much" she told him quietly. Zack shrugged his shoulders, maybe she was right. Sure his parents weren't the biggest fans of literature but still, they'd understand if it was their son right. "Okay. I'll tell them in the morning" he told his sister who smiled at her brother.

"Awesome."

The two siblings smiled at each other as they continued talking about all sorts of things. Clearly avoiding one topic in particular.

* * *

Nikki let out a small smile as she sat on the porch of Brandon's house while re thinking over what had happened. The whole cake flinging fiasco had ended several minutes ago thank god. It hadn't really been something bad, just funny.

She smiled at the memory before looking at her phone, it was almost time for her to go back home with Brianna. She looked over once she heard the sound of the door opening and noticed Brandon step out.

"Hey" he smiled shyly before sitting down next to her. "Hi. What's up?" she asked quietly. "Nothing, just thinking about our cake fight I guess. I got you really good you know? My grandparents still find it really funny" he admitted while chuckling a bit.

Nikki laughed alongside him. "I know, so you better watch it mister!" she jokingly warned him as both laughed and then stared at each other silently. It wasn't awkward or anything, just relaxing silence.

"The stars look really pretty" Nikki murmured to Brandon who nodded in agreement. "You look really pretty" he whispered silently as Nikki whipped her head back and looked at him. Had he just said that? Did she imagine it? Brandon pulled his gaze from the stars as he turned to stare at Nikki and give her a sweet smile.

Nikki shyly stared at the ground as she bit her lips in hope of stopping the smile forcing its way on her lips.

"Thanks for inviting me Brandon" she whispered silently to the boy who gave out his trade mark handsome smile.

"Anytime Nikki."

* * *

_Okay! So I made this chapter super long for you guys and I had a great time writing it :D Again I want to say I am so so so sorry for not posting this sooner! xD So thank you so much for reading and I'll do my best to finish the other chapter by next week (I'm going on vacation for a month to Chile so I'm going to have a lot of time to write since its winter there and I'll just be stuck sipping hot cocoa inside )._

_Anyways thanks for reading and I'll keep you updated more this time…Did anyone notice that this was this is by far my longest chapter ever written? Random I know but I just feel so proud haha x)_

_So there was a bit of a Marcy x Justin moment and Brandon x Nikki he he ;) though I need to write more with Brandon and Nikki moments! ): And what about that guy Zoey met? Doesn't he seem a little too perfect? :O So how are Zack's parents going to take it knowing he's signed up for something they don't approve of? And what are those CCP girls planning? What's going to happen to Pat? And most of all, what about that 'party' Marcy lied about? How's she going to get herself out of this one? :o Also next chapter you're going to see a lot more with the CCPS which I'm excited to finish writing :3 and get a bit more Nikki x Brandon x)_

_Remember to review! And if you have any other questions, feedback, constructive criticism, or you just want to say a quick compliment, please feel free to leave it in a review; I appreciate every single one I get! xD_


End file.
